Lily and James at Hogwarts
by Clarista
Summary: This fic is full of FUN! It's all bout the adventures of our loveable Marauders startin wit when their year one and up (and boy are they bad...but then so is their occasional partner in crime!)...it's all good till somethin happens, and every1 is effected
1. The Friends Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
Lily Evans looked around confused; she couldn't find the platform 9¾ anywhere. It was a very warm day and Lily had begun sweating out of stress. She brushed her long shiny red locks back with her hand and was about to scream out of frustration, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Your first year at Hogwarts?" said a soft melody like voice behind her.   
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Lily quickly turned around.  
  
" Most of the first years who are from muggle families stand in the same exact spot and look around confused," Lily found herself looking at a very beautiful woman who seemed to be in her late twenties, "besides not many muggles carry an big white owl around."  
  
" Well could you please help me? I can't find-"   
  
"Just follow us, my son and daughter are on their first years too," the woman said glancing at the kids standing on her either side.  
  
Lily couldn't help but look the family up and down; after all it was her very first time meeting a real magic family. The mother was tall with long golden hair and light blue eyes. She, unlike her children who were dressed in muggle clothing, wore stylish light blue silk robes that brought out the color of her eyes. The twins both had inky black hair; the boy's was untidy while the girl had long stylish locks. They, like Lily, had owls, and to Lily's surprise the black and white owls were twins.   
  
"Here I'll take you. Just hold on tight to my hand and run," said the boy, and before she knew what happened he had grabbed her hand and started running to the wall.  
  
"Aaaaaaagh. We're going to crash," Lily screamed but couldn't loosen the boy's grip on her hand, so she closed her eyes instead.  
  
"Open your eyes we're fine," he said in a half amused and half kind voice.  
  
"What happened," Lily looked around and saw the sign platform 9¾.  
  
"We walked through the wall," said a new voice this time, and Lily guessed it was the girl's.   
  
"Wow," was all Lily could say.  
  
"You three better get in the train, or you'll miss it," The blond haired mother said, but then looked back at Lily and smacked her forehead with one of her long attractive hands, "oh my. I'm sorry my dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sylthia Potter, and these are my twins Rose and James."  
  
"It's all right. My name is Lily Evans, I'm thankful for your help," Lily smiled then turned to James.  
  
"No problem," James said smiling a bit.  
  
They all sat down in the train, and Lily was soon engaged in a conversation with James, who was telling her all about Quidditch (his favorite sport). As Lily listened to him talk, she realized for the first time how gorgeous his dark blue eyes were, and totally unlike his sister's deep purple ones. Lily glanced at Rose and saw that her dark hair was no longer down and elegant looking, but up in a funky style. Lily had seen her use her wand to make it that style and at once felt this happiness growing inside her, since she could be doing the exact same thing soon. Now Rose was making bubbles with her gum and reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and two boys entered. They were both very tall and very handsome; except one was blond with light blue eyes and the other had black hair and black eyes.   
  
"Yo, Potters how is it going?" said the black haired one as he high fived James then Rose.  
  
"Not too good, mom found the dung bombs I packed," James said grimly, then pointed at Lily, "This is Lily Evans, she's a first year too."   
  
" Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Sirius" he winked at her.  
  
"Are you really?" Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, and this is Remus," he pointed at the guy beside him.  
  
" Hey," Rose said smiling at him, "I saw you at one of the Ministry parties 2 years ago."   
  
"Yeah, well both my parents work there. Wow I'm so psyched to be going to Hogwarts," he said running a hand through his straight blond hair.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Me and Rose promised dad that we'd break his record of rule breaking."  
  
"As long as I'm here you'll have no trouble breaking rules, buddy," Sirius gave James a big grin.  
  
"I'll help too. Can't wait to turn McGonagall's hair bright pink, I heard from my dad that she always wears it in a tight bun," Remus said excitedly.  
  
"What about you Lily, are you up for the art of rule breaking at Hogwarts?" James asked his beautiful dark blue eyes twinkling.   
  
"You bet. Oooooh, I can hardly wait."  
  
"Great then, we're gonna be the biggest troublemakers that ever came to Hog-" Sirius was interrupted as the door opened once again and a short blond boy entered almost shyly.  
  
"Hi, Sirius said that I could seat with you guys," he said in nothing more than a whisper.   
  
"Well then join us," James said kindly obviously trying to make the boy feel less shy.  
  
"Thanks, my name's Peter," he said as soon as he sat.  
  
Sirius quickly introduced the rest of them and they once again began they're talk of trouble making.  
  
* * *  
  
The train had finally stopped, and all the first years were to follow a giant man named Hagrid, to a boat. Lily was biting her lip nervously, if there was one thing she hated, it was a deep ocean. Ever since watching horror movies about sharks and other underwater creatures, she had tried to avoid even going to the beach in the summer.  
  
"James are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius now had a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You bet," James looked quite the same.  
  
Before any one could stop them, James and Sirius had jumped in the water. To every one's great surprise Hagrid didn't go after them, or in fact looked worried at all. Soon they understood as the two boys were pushed back into the ship, by some water creature.   
  
"Now that was cool," James said grinning as if he had just slayed a dragon.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna love this place," Sirius high fived James laughing wickedly.  
  
"Oh boy, some buddy help us," said a pretty brunet who seemed a bit shaken from their little performance.  
  
A while later they were all told to stay in a room, by a woman called Prof. McGonagall. Every one seemed to be really nervous, that is except for James and Sirius.   
  
"I tried to ask dad but he wouldn't tell me anything," James was saying.  
  
"Same here. What if we have to fight a giant spider? Wouldn't that be cool?" Sirius looked like he was about to jump up and down from excitement.  
  
"Argh," Remus didn't seem remotely amused at the thought.  
  
"Wow! What about a troll? Or even a dragon?" James too was over come with such excitement.  
  
"Don't be stupid, dragons are illegal," snapped a very nervous looking but pretty blond girl, named Narissa.   
  
"Who asked you?" Sirius glared at her.  
  
"Hey guys, what if we have to have a wizarding duel?" Rose suggested, who had soon become just as excited as the guys.  
  
"Sweet," James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
"Eeep," Peter squeaked looking very pale.  
  
Lily too was nervous, and like Peter seemed to be getting even more by her friend's excitement. Remus on the other hand was chilling more and more, James and Sirius' ridicules ideas.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Prof McGonagall ordered them to follow her. They were soon in what seemed like the main hall.  
  
"Dude, look at the sealing," Sirius nudged James excitedly.  
  
"We are gonna have so much fun," James punched the air.  
  
"You bet."  
  
After looking all around, Lily soon noticed the old hat McGonagall had brought. For one short second Lily thought they were each supposed to get something out of it like a bird or a frog, but then the hat began to sing a song about the four creators of Hogwarts and their houses. Then McGonagall called on each student to put on the hat. Since Lily was so nervous, she didn't pay attention much until her name was called.  
  
Lily slowly walked up to McGonagall and put on the hat, and listened to the voice of the hat.   
  
Very interesting…you seem to be very clever…also have a hunger to prove yourself …you seem to be a hard worker too… but you have a lot of courage…yes, your bravery is your most prized…well then let it be…Gryffindor.  
  
Lily shakily walk off to the Gryffindor table, totally unaware of the whistles and catcalls from the guys all around. She sat on Sirius' right side, and gave him a smile.  
  
"I was hoping for something fun and dangerous," he looked bummed.  
  
"Cross your fingers for Rose," Remus said as sat across them, and was soon joined by Rose, who had gotten as much whistles and catcalls as Lily.  
  
"Man, what a disappointment," James didn't seem too happy about the turn of events either.   
  
He sat on the other side of Sirius and sulked. Peter on the other hand didn't seem unhappy at all, in fact he was very happy about the un-dangerous task. But as soon as the food appeared, both James and Sirius began to pig out.  
  
"You guys eat like dogs," Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
The first year girls were all in their room and even thought each were doing their own thing they still were chattering together happily. Rose was trying to decide if she should wear her snake or dragon skin boots with the black robes she was wearing tomorrow. Lily was braiding her red locks, so she would have wavy hair the next morning. Maya a slender girl with long strait brown hair and golden brown eyes was painting her nails in baby blue so it would go with her nightdress. Vanessa a girl with shoulder length blond hair was sketching on a piece of paper. Crystal the girl with the long curly blond hair was reading a style for teen witches magazine.  
  
"We are soooo lucky, we have like 3 gorgeous first year Gryffindor guys," Vanessa was saying.  
  
"Yeah. Did you get a look at all the first year guys who are in Hufflepuff? Not even one of them is hot," Crystal flipped a page in her magazine.  
  
"There was this platinum-blond haired boy who got in Slytherin, and he seemed to be really good looking," Maya said as she finished painting her right hand.  
  
"The Slytherins are our enemies, we can't think about them like that," Vanessa said.  
  
"You're right, but he was very cute. I think his name was something Malfoy," Crystal bit her lip trying hard to concentrate.  
  
"How do I look?" Rose asked as she modeled her black robes with the dragon skin platform boots.  
  
"Wow. You've got style like no one else," said Vanessa as Lily whistled.  
  
"The boys are totally gonna flip when they see how good you look," Maya looked totally impressed.  
  
"Hmmm. I didn't know anyone could make the school robes look so cool!" Crystal said grinning.  
  
"Thanks guys," Rose looked in the long mirror she had put in their room.  
  
The school robes weren't exactly ugly, but you couldn't really call them cool. Rose, as the daughter of one of the most famous witch clothes designers, found it her duty to turn them cool without breaking the dress code. She had used magic she learned from her mother, to tighten the robes on the upper body and make them a bit dressy on the bottom. She also used stuff like her dragon skin boots, a funky silver necklace with cool black stones and matching earrings, five different silver rings, purple lipstick (which brought out her eyes), and lots of mascara. To top that all up she had put her hair up in a funky/messy style.  
  
"Wait a second, what if the teachers don't approve of your outfit?" Maya asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. My mother was the same as me, she already gave me some pointers in what to do," Rose smiled mysteriously.  
  
"It must be fun," Vanessa said.  
  
"What?" Rose asked  
  
"You know to have such a famous and rich family," Vanessa looked a bit dreamy now, "I wish my mother was as famous as yours and my father as powerful Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh please. It's not like my dad is the most powerful wizard, Professor Dumbledore is more powerful then him."  
  
"Still, he is the Minister for Magic," Crystal pointed out.  
  
"Wow. Is that true? Your father is the Minister, Rose?" Lily asked excited.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure why. I mean he was as big a trouble maker as James, and now he's expected to punish troublemakers," Rose laughed.  
  
"You're brother is a trouble maker?" Maya asked.  
  
"Yep. Why? Didn't you notice?" Rose looked at her mildly surprised.  
  
"Not really. He was so nice, when I spilled my pumpkin juice on his robes he smiled and said I didn't have to apologize, then he magic them clean."  
  
"You know you and your brother know a lot of magic, way more than any of us, well except for Sirius Black," Crystal closed her magazine.  
  
"So you've noticed," Rose grinned, "I might as well tell you. As soon as James and me got our Hogwarts letters we forced mom to take us to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff. Sirius and his dad were there too, well his father works with dad in the Ministry, so mom saw them and asked to have lunch with us at the Leaky Cauldron. Any ways before that we had already finished buying all our stuff and spend the whole time getting to know Sirius, who like us, had a thing for rule breaking. We decided that we should learn some magic before coming here, you know to be able to break rules from the very first day."  
  
"Wow. You mean you learned all that in just one month?" Maya looked impressed.  
  
"Not exactly. You see ever since we were young we were young we always bought magic books, and well sometimes stole our parents' wands to do magic."  
  
"Cool, you guys are so lucky. I didn't even know magic existed until I got my letter," Lily sighted, "but I did some without realizing it. Like once, I set my sister's graduation uniform on fire, right before the ceremony."  
  
"My mother is a Veela, but she married a muggle movie star. So I'm half and half," Crystal smiled, "I heard that you're mother is a part Veela too Rose."  
  
"Yeah," Rose admitted.  
  
"I read about Veelas in one of the magazines I bought for back ground reading," Lily looked interested, "they're suppose to be the really beautiful right?"  
  
"Yes, but its not only there beauty that attracts men to them, they have this kind of charm," Vanessa informed.  
  
"Hmmm, I wish I inherited that from my mom," Crystal joked, " there are some Gryffindor guys I wouldn't have minded trying it on."  
  
"None of us needs that charm to get guys, we're the prettiest first years in the school," Vanessa said.  
  
Rose could see what Vanessa meant; they wouldn't have much competition in getting guys.   
  
Maya had this kind of classic Latin beauty that no other girl possessed, Crystal had inherited the Veela blue eyes which went really nice with her golden main, Vanessa with her died bright orange-blond hair, silvery blue eyes, and silver eye shadow, looked very cool and sporty, Lily was probably the most beautiful of them all with her emerald green eyes and elegant red locks, and Rose, herself had unearthly beautiful purple eyes, Veela skin she had inherited from her mother, Silky black hair, and a style like no one ales, which made her pretty much irresistible to guys.  
  
"Guys we better get to bed, it's nearly 1 am," Maya said.  
  
After they all brushed their teeth and changed, they quickly got to bed and began to girl talk again, until they all fell sleep.  
  
Note: This was my first J/L story, so please r/r, even if you really hate it. I will add some romance to it in the next chapter though. 


	2. The First Day at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters.  
  
"Vanessa…come on wake up," Rose was shaking her friend awake.  
  
"Mmmm…go away," she groaned.  
  
"That's it, you're asking for it," Rose said in a threatening voice and taking out her wand.  
  
"Be quiet," she turned obviously not seeing the wand or hearing Rose mutter, cuz she screamed the second she was socked by icy water.  
  
Rose quickly put her hand over Vanessa's mouth hoping none of the girls woke up. Lily and Maya gave a snort, but nothing more, and Rose sighted in relief, quietly helping Vanessa out of bed.  
  
"Last night you told me to wake you up at 6 am, remember? We are supposed to run every morning so we'd stay in shape while we're in school. So get a move on it."  
  
"Fine," Vanessa felt very awake now, as she changed into her track clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon after the girls we're gone, there was suddenly a very loud shriek, which woke practically every one up. Lily along with her friends sat up in bed robbing their eyes looking around confused.  
  
"Who was that?" Maya asked half sleep.  
  
"What was that?" Crystal corrected her.  
  
"I think I know. Follow me," Lily jumped out of bed as soon as she heard the laughter.  
  
The two girls quickly followed Lily out of there dorm room and down to the common room, where they found a crowd of what looked like the whole Gryffindore house, standing around James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were doubling over by laughter.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Crystal said in a rather demanding voice.  
  
"Oh nothing really. It's just that me and Sirius have this habit of wearing dirty socks all the time, and well my mom bought us each a pair that screams when it gets too stinky," James gave them a guilty grin and hold up one of the socks he had been wearing.  
  
"Well that still doesn't explain why you're awake at this time in the morning," said a bossy looking blond perfect.  
  
"Oh we were just looking over the books of the classes we'll have today," Sirius said in an innocent voice, as James gave the perfect girl a charming smile.  
  
Lily took one look at the two boys and stated giggling like she had never before.   
  
"Why are you laughing Lily?" Crystal looked at her as if she was mad, but at that very moment every one else in the crowd had began laughing too.  
  
Rose and Vanessa came back after their hour run, just to find every one in the Gryffindore common room laughing hysterically.  
  
"Is it safe to ask what happened?" Vanessa looked around quite amused.  
  
"Uh-uh," Rose shook her head as if to say no, "my brother and his friends are in middle of the crowd."  
  
"Good point. Lets just go change before going down for breakfast," Vanessa ran towards the Girls' showers and Rose followed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmm…the food here is sooooo good," Sirius said with his mouth full of blueberry pancakes.  
  
"Tell me about it," Remus was eating a lot too, but at least he didn't get it all over his face or spray every one else with it, like James and Sirius.  
  
"I swear Peter, how can you taste food if you eat it like that?" James was looking at Peter in awe as he cut his pancakes into microscopic pieces then with a fork slowly ate them, one by one.  
  
For breakfast Rose and Vanessa had decided to eat all healthy, so they drank two huge glasses of milk and lots of fruits. Needless to say Sirius, Remus, and James ate three plates of every thing, while Maya and Crystal only had one bowl of sugar free cereal.  
  
"How do you keep your figure when you eat that much?" Crystal stared jealously at Lily's chocolate chip waffles.   
  
"I used to be the best swimmer in my swimming team, so lets just say I do a lot of water sports."  
  
"Great! Then you'll come with us when we try to surf the Hogwarts Lake," James accidentally caused a full cereal bowl to fall on Vanessa's lap, when he tried to get a new bowl of yogurt.   
  
"But the lake doesn't have any waves," Peter said as Vanessa asked a fifth year to pass the jell-o.   
  
"We'll charm it so it'll have waves you idiot," Sirius drained his fifth or sixth glass of milk.  
  
"Jaaaames," Vanessa called and to every one's surprise she started throwing jell-o cubes at him.  
  
"What the-."  
  
"It's for getting my robes dirty," Vanessa gave him a wide grin.  
  
"Better not reach too far across the table next time, right Potter?" Lily said laughing.  
  
"This means war," James picked up his bowl of strawberry yogurt as a couple of the jell-o cubes hit Sirius, Remus, and Peter who ducked under the table.   
  
"Yeah! Your asking for it," Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement as they picked up muffins with icing and started throwing them at her but got Rose and Crystal instead, who grabbed their milk glasses and splashed the boys.   
  
"Is it me or does milk not go with Sirius' robes, Crystal?"   
  
"Nope. We should perhaps try orange juice, maybe it'll look better," and before the guys could do anything the two girls splashed for the second time.  
  
"So much for my good hair day," Lily said with the yogurt James had meant to hit Vanessa with, dripping down her scarlet hair.  
  
"Oops, sorry Lily," James gave her an apologetic grin, but she just smiled and threw her syrupy waffle at his face.   
  
Soon the whole Gryffindore table was having an all out food fight, and McGonagall with a couple of other teachers hurried to their table, looking very, very angry.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindore, and detention for Black and Potter," McGonagall said glaring at Sirius and James who were about to whip yogurt at the Slytherins.  
  
After Dumbledore had calmed the teachers down and gave all the Gryffindores a disappointed look, they were all allowed to leave the Great Hall and go to their classes.  
  
"Charms is first," Rose said trying to look as if she didn't hear the boys whistling as she walked to class.   
  
After the food fight was over she had magically cleaned herself and her friends. Now she entered the charms room and found a little man as the charms professor.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Vanessa mumbled as   
  
the teacher began taking up the attendance.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a tiring day," James said as he fell lazily, face forwards, on his bed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Remus yawned.  
  
"I really hope we'll have an easier time finding our classes soon," James yawned too.  
  
"That sounds impossible," Peter whined.  
  
"You guys are sooooo lazy," Sirius smirked, "get your butts out of bed, we have places to visit."  
  
"What do you mean, Sirius?" Remus sat up turning to him, while James only managed to open his eyes.  
  
"I mean the Forbidden Forest," Sirius said shortly.  
  
"No way, that place is dangerous," Peter squeaked looking around the room in pure terror, "I heard there are werewolves there."  
  
"Hn," for some reason, Sirius couldn't understand, for a second Remus looked uncomfortable.  
  
"It sounds like a very cool place, we have to check it out," Sirius gave James a pleading look, "only the school wimps don't visit the forest."  
  
"You know Sirius you're right," James got out of bed, "we need to began our exciting trips around the school from this very night."  
  
"But we'll die," Peter squeaked.  
  
"Suppose we all agree to go, but how are we going to get out of the school unseen. Dad told me about all the teachers and ghosts who night patrol around the school, there is no one we can get to the forest," Remus tried to reason with them.  
  
"Actually, I have the answer to our problems," James walked over to his trunk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
  
"I mean, this," James hold up a silver expensive looking cloak and put it on, laughing when they all gasped.  
  
"No way! You actually own a invisibility cloak?" Sirius was deeply impressed.  
  
"Wow," Peter looked quiet the same.  
  
"Cool," Remus smiled, " now we can go anywhere in the school without being seen."  
  
"Yeah man, this is like a dream come true," Sirius and the others went to James, as he took the cloak off, and either high fived or hugged him.  
  
"All right then let the adventures began," James laughed.  
  
"We're gonna get caught," Peter muttered shaking a bit in fear.  
  
"Shush Peter, or some one might hear us," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, we are like the cleverest trouble makers, there is no way they'll catch us," James assured.   
  
It was actually quiet hard to get out of the school without being seen, but the three boys managed it. They were soon out, and ready for a dangerous adventure.  
  
"James I hope you brought your wand," Sirius said as they took off the invisibility cloak, "cause I forgot to bring mine."  
  
"Darn," James slapped his forehead.  
  
"Guess that means no," Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh well, there is always the moonlight," Sirius gazed at the thin moon up high.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" James said.  
  
"Very," Remus' voice however, sounded like he thought it was the most horrible thing.  
  
"Okay their buddy?" Sirius asked as he and the others turned to there friend.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little cold," but it was obvious from the look of pure terror on Remus' face that, that wasn't the case.   
  
"Hey don't worry, I'm sure all the things we've heard about the forest isn't true, people probably think they'll scare us into not going if they tell us all those stuff," James seemed to think Remus' fear was of the forest, but Sirius wasn't so sure.  
  
"Well it looks like a horrible place," Peter squeaked as he looked at the tall dark trees.  
  
"Actually, more like a very exciting place," Sirius put a firm and protective arm around Peter's shoulder.   
  
They walked quietly for a while, till they finally got to the forest. Peter was now shaking madly, but the three others looked quiet determined to find what was in going on in the Forbidden Forest. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, until they heard some kind of a noise.  
  
"Guys hide behind the bushes, quick!!!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"We're going to die," Peter mumbled, obviously terrified.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's a troll," Sirius said excitedly, "I think I can speak their language."  
  
"Really?" Remus looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, all you have to do is point and grunt," Sirius joked making every one including Peter to crack a smile.  
  
"Look," James pointed at some thing pure silver.  
  
"Aaargh," Peter screamed, but Sirius quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Hush Peter, it's just a baby unicorn," Sirius hissed.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," Remus breathed.  
  
"Yeah," James looked interested.  
  
"Why don't we go chase it?" as Sirius said this the other boys turned to stare at him in shock, "I heard they're really fast, it'll so cool if we'll be able to catch it."  
  
"Well on second though, it sounds kind of fun," James grinned.   
  
"But what if we run into a vampire or something?" Peter looked terrified once again.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius high fived James then Remus who had became excited to.  
  
"Oh common Peter," James put an arm around his shoulders, "if you're in danger we'll save you, so you really have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Guys common, if we want to catch the unicorn we have to slowly sneak up on it," Remus hissed.  
  
Sirius was the first in the little line they had formed, then Remus, James, and a pale looking Peter. They slowly sneaked up behind the unicorn, but as soon as they jumped forward to catch it, it ran away. Of course they didn't give up, instead they ran after it with all they had.  
  
"Stupid unicorn. We're going to catch you, even if it kills us," Sirius called as he ran along with James, Remus, and Peter who was way behind them already red from running.  
  
"Yeah. There is no way you'll get away," James called in agreement.  
  
Although after running for what seemed hours, they all fell exhaustedly to the muddy ground, red faced and breathy too fast.  
  
"Guess we're not as fast as we thought we were," Remus said quite amused with what had happened.  
  
"No, but it was worth a try. I don't know about you guys but I had a lot of fun," Sirius grinned.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but we're lost some where in middle of the Forbidden Forest," James said.  
  
"Mommy," Peter gave a small whimper, suddenly not tired any more.  
  
"Oh no," this time Sirius didn't seem all that excited any more, but for the first time worried.  
  
"Tell me about it," James looked pretty grim.  
  
"Guys what are we seating here for, we have to find a way out," Remus said with a in control and steely tone, but when the others just shrugged he raised his eyebrows, " or would you rather spend the whole night in the forest."  
  
"Guess we have no other choice, do we?" Sirius got up along with James and Peter.  
  
"Not really," James said grimly.  
  
They all walked half exhausted and half worried around trying to find some way out of the forest, when they heard some kind of noise.  
  
"Shish," James hold out a hand as in to stop every one.  
  
They listened quietly to the noise for a few seconds, suddenly more aware than before.  
  
"Guys listen, it's some one humming," Remus said as the voice got closer.  
  
"Or something," Peter squeaked terrified.  
  
"Let's go see what it is," Sirius turned to the direction of the noise, James and Remus nodded, but Peter gave a frightened whimper although he followed.  
  
"We're saved," Sirius said excitedly, pointing ahead.  
  
"What do…" Remus suddenly saw what Sirius meant.  
  
There was Hagrid humming cheerily as he walked through the forest.  
  
"Should we go ask him for help?" Peter asked looking much happier.  
  
"No way! If we do we'll get in trouble," Sirius shook his head furiously, "we should just follow him."  
  
"But what if he's off to fight some horrible monster," Remus looked a bit worried.  
  
"Than we'll just have to take that chance," Sirius grinned.  
  
"But-" Peter began.  
  
"We already lost 50 points from Gryffindore this morning, if we lose any more people will seriously hate us," James cut him off.  
  
"If you want to stay, fine with me but I'm going," Sirius said and every one followed without another word.  
  
Fortunately Hagrid was going back to his hut, and led the boys to safety instead of danger. After Hagrid was safely back in his house and his singing about some thing called "Aragog" had died, they put on the invisibility cloak on, and went to the castle.  
  
"That was fun," Sirius yawned.  
  
"Yeah but next time we better remember to take our wands with us," James said.  
  
"And remember that chasing unicorns is pointless," Remus looked pointedly at Sirius, laughing.  
  
"How dare you say it was pointless," Sirius clutched his heart as if Remus insulted him beyond belief.  
  
"It was kind of fun," Peter said, who seemed to have forgotten about his fear of the forest.  
  
"Lets do it again soon," James snorted, then felt lightheaded and instantly fell sleep.   
  
Note: How did you like it? Should I write about their other adventures to the forest? Reviews are loved! J 


	3. Befriending the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
"Wow, it's already our second day at Hogwarts," Lily said as she was putting on rose color lip-gloss.   
  
"Actually it's wow that James and his friends haven't done anything wrong, yet," Vanessa laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry they'll make trouble soon enough," Rose dried her hair with a wave of a wand (another thing she had learned from her mother).  
  
"They're pretty funny, I think we'll have a lot of fun here while they're around," Lily said smiling a bit, "and it sort of helps that they're hot."  
  
"I know, to tell you the truth I actually thought Sirius and Remus looked cute seating there with milk dripping down their hair," Crystal admitted brushing her long hair.   
  
"Hmmm…I wonder what happens to you at detention?" Maya frowned, obviously remembering the food fight.  
  
"Don't know, but I bet it's something really bad," Vanessa glanced at Rose's icy blue eye shadow, "hey can I wear this today."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm going with dark green today," Rose pointed at her robes, "the best I could do for the robes to match it was give them a green glow."  
  
"Well yours looks better than ours," Maya gazed jealously at Rose's robe that looked much tighter than every one else's.  
  
"Yeah. Love the silver chain belt, it's big with your mother's designs," Crystal dabbed a bit of perfume on her wrist then robed it against the other one.  
  
"Hmmm…Crystal, do you think I can look through some of your magazines?" Maya asked, "I want to order a new brand of nail polish."  
  
"Do you order nail polish with owl post too?" Lily asked looking very interested.  
  
"For all kinds of orders and subscriptions, witches and wizards use owl post. Like my mom gets at least 10 owls a day, from people ordering all kinds of clothing," Rose laughed, "come to think of it dad gets at least 10 owls a day from the Ministry of Magic, too. You should see our house in the mornings. Owls usually come while we eat breakfast, so suddenly we have like 20 owls coming through the windows, and they all want feeding. We have our house-elves, of course to put them in order and feed them, but still that's after they've already ruined our breakfast."  
  
"That's terrible," Crystal said looking a bit shocked.  
  
"Not really, I mean when James and I were young, that time was one our best time to steal out parent's wands."  
  
"Your lucky your sibling is such a good one, my older sister in actually quite dreadful. I'm soooo glad I get to stay away from her for the whole school year, but I do miss my parents," Lily sighted.   
  
"I know what you mean, I'm glad to be far away from my little brother, but miss my parents," Vanessa said frowning.   
  
"Can we stop talking about siblings? I'm feeling a bit lonely here," Crystal said clutching her heart.  
  
"Me too. Seems like we're the only, only childes," Maya said to Crystal.  
  
"Fine, Let's get going, I'm starving," Lily opened the door laughing.  
  
The girls entered the Great Hall to find that the boys were already there. They laughed as they sat, because James, Remus, and Sirius were throwing around a book and Peter was trying desperately to catch it.  
  
"Guys this isn't funny, give it back," Peter whined.  
  
"Oh come on Peter, where is your sense of humor?" Sirius said to Peter who sat on his right, laughing as he threw the book to James who had just walked up behind them.  
  
"Yeah Peter, this is actually good early morning exercise for us all," James passed the book to Remus who sat on Peter's other side.  
  
"Be a good sport," Remus advised as he meant to throw the book for Sirius, but it went too far and hit Kyle Mason, a popular blond 4th year.  
  
"Who threw this?" Kyle turned around angrily.  
  
"Eeep," Peter squeaked, but Remus got up and went straight to where Sirius was sitting and James standing.  
  
"We did," James said as he and the two other boys looked at Kyle with not even the smallest trace of fear on their faces and hands in their pockets, so they'd be ready to get their wands and curse if things got to dirty.   
  
"Do you have a problem with that," Sirius said in a threatening voice, yet he looked perfectly calm.  
  
The way the three boys stood there bravely looking at Kyle like he was nothing but a two years old kid must have scared him, since he just narrowed his eyes then turned away.  
  
"I can't believe it, you actually scared a very popular 4th year," Maya said beaming at them.  
  
The rest of the breakfast was fun but they had to leave the table soon to get to their first class that day potions.  
  
"I heard the potion master is really creepy," Remus said.  
  
"Whatever, just remember to use the skin protecting charm we learned out of that library book last night, for every potion lesson," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"You're not gonna…you are," James said looking suspicious then excited.  
  
"Not today since I don't think we'll be making any potions, but soon my friend very soon. Bet you the professor will not forget us till she/he dies, after all the things will do to her by the end of this year," Sirius' grin widened.  
  
A few feet in behind them the captain of Gryffindore's Quidditch team was flirting with Rose and Lily who were trying to politely tell him off so they wouldn't be late for class.  
  
"You were almost late, the professor is about to start the class?" Maya pointed at a woman standing beside the black board.  
  
"Welcome class, I'm Professor Artemis I have written down a set of questions for you on the board. I will put you into pairs, and of course your partner will be from the different house. When you are paired you will help each other to try to answer as many questions as you can. If each person answers more than ten questions I will give ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindore, if however each group can't answer eight of these questions I will take ten points from each house. Understood?" As the Professor talked, Lily couldn't help but gaze at her.  
  
The woman had silver, pure silver waist length long hair; Green eyes which were lighter then Lily's (were also creepily over bright). Her name matched her looks perfectly, and as far as Lily had seen her personality did too. Artemis was a Greek goddess who was both snobby and strong both emotionally and physically. She had vowed to herself to never lose her virginity, and always stay pure, because she didn't think men were worthy of her. She was actually known as the "Goddess of the Moon" and "Lady of Wild Things". And as far as Lily could see, the potions master matched the description perfectly.  
  
"Lets see…" Prof. Artemis looked at the attendance, "all right. Severus Snape and James Potter, Lily Evans and Narcissa Catalonia, Maya Crane and Tracey Parkinson, Sirius Black and Jack Goyle, Peter Pettigrew and Marlene Keith, Rose Potter and Evan Rosier, Vanessa Fear and Lucius Malfoy, Crystal Cage and Dawn Withering, Todd Shellson and Marco Wilks, Remus Lupin and Conner Crabb… Well what are you waiting for go sit with your partners."  
  
The class quickly changed seats, and began to copy down the questions. Lily glanced at the girl beside her and found her staring back, like Lily smelled bad or something. Lily felt anger charge through her, so she gave the girl a death glare and turned back to her work thinking that there was no way they were going to help each other.  
  
"You're the one that was going to whip yogurt at the Slytherin table, with your friend," The greasy haired boy who was to be James' partner, said as soon as James sat down.  
  
"Yeah well," James grinned rather guiltily.  
  
"Got detention right?" James nodded and he went on, " serves you right."  
  
"Get a life," James realized from then that the two of them wouldn't exactly become friends.  
  
Maya smiled at her partner but the other girl looked back coldly at her.  
  
"You're a Crane right? I heard all of your family is full of stuck up snobs."  
  
Maya just stared at the girl in shock for a few seconds then turned around trying not to face the rudest person she had ever met. It was true that Maya's family was very rich, almost as rich as the Potters, but her family was never snobby, and no one had ever called them that before now.   
  
Sirius was childhood friends with a whole lota of the Slytherins, however he knew now that he had been sorted into Gryffindor things were different, so he didn't even say hi to his partner as he sat down. Yet he couldn't help but glance at the other boy's answers, as he was working on his own questions, and just then he realized how stupid the Goyle boy was. Sirius found that he was actually very good at potions, and one glance at Goyle's parchment made him realize the answers weren't even a tiny bit close to the right ones, in fact they made no sense at all. At this Sirius decided that it would be sooooo easy to play tricks on the boy, even if he was very, very big.   
  
Peter didn't really look up when the ghost like girl sat down beside him, because he was trying very hard to concentrate on the questions and that he was warned by Sirius to ignore his partner.  
  
"Humph…great! Just what I needed, a dumb Gryffindore as my partner," the girl muttered and Peter went bright red.  
  
"Don't worry Peter, we'll make sure to make her very sorry for ever insulting a Gryffindore," Sirius leaned over and whispered this to Peter.  
  
Rose sat down beside her blond partner, and was going to ignore him the whole time, but then he put out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"I hope you're good at potions, because I have no idea what the answer to most of these questions is," Evan said.  
  
"No problem, I'm actually good with potions, I remember making weird ones when I was very young," Rose asked surprised that the Slytherin boy had been so polite to her.  
  
"Great then," he said, "I didn't do much magic when I was young, actually I spend most of my time playing soccer."  
  
"Really? I love soccer too. But I'm really surprised to find a Slytherin who enjoys a muggle sport."   
  
"Well I really do, and I used to be in a team with all these muggles. What about you?" he asked.  
  
"I play in a team full of muggles too, actually my friend Vanessa is in with me. I play as offence and she's the goalie, what's your position?"   
  
"Offence."  
  
Vanessa sat down and took out her quill trying to answer as many questions as she could, without really talking to her partner.  
  
"Well look if it isn't Miss. I think I'm soooo cool," Lucius said in a soft voice.  
  
"And look here's Mr. My skin has never seen the sun," Vanessa said without glancing up to look at him.  
  
"Just don't screw up on the questions, we don't need to lose 10 points because of your stupidity," Lucius snapped.  
  
"Oh really? Actually I seem to be getting the impression that you are the stupidest git in the school, and will lose us ten points," Vanessa said calmly.  
  
"Ha," Lucius smirked but it was obvious he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Crystal examined Dawn as she sat, and smiled thinking the brunet girl was kind of pretty, but nowhere as beautiful as herself.  
  
"Yippee, stuck with a mud blood or a muggle lover," the girl muttered.  
  
"Stuck with an ugly git for the rest of this class," Crystal snapped flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Look who is talking," Dawn said crunching her nose.  
  
"A half Veela is talking to a girl who obviously needs a plastic surgery for her nose real bad," Crystal smirked as the girl glared and just looked away.  
  
Remus smiled at the big boy who sat beside him, trying to be polite, but the boy just sneered and started working on his questions. Remus decided that it didn't really matter if the boy was rude and went to his own work, but when the Crabb had gone to the washroom, his peace of parchment caught his eye. Remus had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at the none sense answers the boy had wrote, and Sirius caught his eye signaling that the big guy beside him was the same, and they both snickered.  
  
When the bell rang every one except for Schneider and Rose practically ran out the room. Crystal, Maya, and Vanessa were telling each other about their horrible partners and some feet in front of them James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were having the same conversation.  
  
"I can't believe because of those two idiots, Crabb and Goyle, she had to take ten points from Gryffindore," Sirius looked disgusted.  
  
"Ha I wish my partner was just stupid, but it had to be a greasy haired, rude, and self-centered kid," James complained.  
  
"I was wondering when was the last time he had washed his hair," Lily laughed but then she saw something that surprised her a lot and stopped.  
  
"James, tell me you have another twin who is identical to Rose," Sirius said as he too saw Rose talking with the blond Slytherin boy as if they were good friends.  
  
"There is no way she'll like him after today. It's probably a one day fling thing," James said trying to sound casual but looked a bit worried.  
  
"Oh look we have Charms next we should probably hurry and get there," Remus changed the subject.   
  
As they walked to charms, only Remus and Lily seemed excited. James looked worried for his sister and Sirius had gone mysteriously quiet. Finally at lunchtime every one met up at the Gryffindore table in the Great Hall. As soon as Sirius and James saw food they seemed to have forgotten about their worries and didn't even question Rose about the Rosier guy. However the girls didn't seem too forgetful.   
  
"So Rose…how was your partner in potions? We never got to ask you, since after class you seemed to be pretty close to him," Crystal grinned innocently.  
  
"He is so cool. I was totally surprised to find a Slytherin who did as much muggle sports as I did. You wouldn't believe how unlike most of the other Slytherins he is," Rose began.  
  
"Hmmm…so is he your Romeo?" Maya giggled.  
  
"Come on guys, just because I made friends with a guy doesn't mean we'll become lovers or something," Rose frowned.  
  
"So you only like him as a friend, and nothing more?" Lily asked.  
  
"Exactly," Rose drained her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Your lucky you had a cool partner, mine was the Narcissa girl," Lily frowned.  
  
"Hey Lily, wanna make the girl miserable," Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"How?" Lily asked.  
  
"Eat up fast and meet us in the common room," Sirius and his friends got up to leave, so Lily quickly took one more bite from her burger and went after them telling the other girls she needed to go to the library.  
  
"Ok what's the plan?" Lily asked the boys as soon as she got there.  
  
"Well, you see I took some time to look through some of the potion books from the library, and found a potion that'll be perfect for the plan," Sirius grinned as James began to explain the plan to Lily.  
  
"It's a bit mean, but oh well. The girl deserves it after the rude way she acts towards other people. Although how are we going to get it in her drink?" Lily asked.  
  
"Let me tell you a secret. I have a cloak called the invisibility cloak, and it let's me go anywhere I want without being seen," James said his blue eyes sparkling.   
  
"You're kidding right?" when he shook his head she went on, "oh my gosh! Wow that's sooooo cool!!!"  
  
"Yeah, well do you want to do the prank tonight or tomorrow morning?" Remus asked, as he too looked very excited.  
  
"Tomorrow, break fast time," Lily decided.   
  
"Great, but let's just have only two people do it," Sirius suggested grinning.  
  
"All right, but you guys have 15 minutes to get back to the common room, pull of the cloak and get back to the Great Hall to watch her scream in fright," Sirius was grinning too.  
  
The rest of the day went by like a flash, and Lily excitedly got in bed, thinking about the prank she was going to play on the rude Slytherin girl the next day.   
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you two come after every one else, to breakfast together?" Vanessa looked suspiciously at them.   
  
"Oh Lily was just helping me with my charms homework," James said very convincingly.   
  
"You could have just Remus to help," Vanessa said cleverly.  
  
"Oh he was starving and came here before I had the chance to ask him to help, and yesterday I totally forgot about it," James sat next to Remus who winked at him and Lily.  
  
"No matter how real your excuse sounds I still don't believe you," Vanessa laughed.  
  
"Oh what's the point of lying to you? Yeah we are up to something, but you'll see what it is in just a short few minutes," Lily smiled wickedly at James.  
  
"So you admit you're up to no good," Maya smiled.  
  
"We're not saying anything. You just have to wait and see for yourselves," Lily put some scrambled eggs in her plate.  
  
"Right. And on the mean time you might want to eat something, cause I don't really think you'll have much of an appetite when you see what we're up too," James grinned and started shoving pan cakes in his mouth.  
  
"By the way, where is Rose?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh she came in early and took some bread with marmalade, for her walk beside the lake with Schneider," Maya giggled.  
  
As she said this, James chocked on his food, Sirius dropped his orange juice, and Remus looked up in shock.  
  
"What?!!" Sirius said in shock.  
  
"No way! Does she really think she could become friends with a Slytherin?" James looked a bit angry and pale.  
  
"Guys don't be jerks, she has the right to become friends with who ever she likes," Lily looked a bit shocked to see the guys react like this to the news.  
  
"I don't know Lily, all the Slytherins are really snobby and think of themselves as "pure bloods"," Vanessa bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh?" Lily looked confused.  
  
"It means wizards and witches that are from magic families, and they call muggle bornes like you Mud bloods, and that's a very rude thing to call a witch or a wizard," Vanessa explained, "they think they're better than the muggle bornes, they think their blood is more pure."   
  
"That must be why Narcissa was looking at me like that," Lily wondered out loud.  
  
"But still guys, we have no right to tell Rose who to befriend and who not to," Crystal said.  
  
"You're right, it's really her choice, but I still think she'll get hurt," James said sounding very worried.  
  
"God James, she's your twin sister, not you're baby sister," Remus said laughing.  
  
"I can see that you're afraid for her, but let it go, it's not like you're her father," Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Fine, I'll butt out and let-" James was cut off by a sudden scream.  
  
As soon as they heard this Lily and the boys grinned at one another and quickly turned to the Slytherin table. Their eyes quickly fell on Narcissa, who no longer had her long silvery blond hair, but instead long slimy worms were crawling around her head.  
  
"What the heck," Maya said looking shocked, but almost every other student burst into uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"We used this potion to replace her hair with worms," James said taking a deep breath between his laughter.  
  
"How long will she be like this," Vanessa asked her face red from laughing so hard, as Sirius and Remus took out their cameras and went to Narcissa's side.   
  
"Oh for about a week," Lily burst out laughing again  
  
"We each got like ten picture of all kinds of angles, ha we're gonna make soooo much money out of this," Sirius high fived Remus.  
  
* * *  
  
Note: I hope this chapter was good, but I still couldn't add some romance to it, but I will soon I promise, oh and if you noticed I tried to add some of the guys Sirius talked about being Snape's friends in book 4 (e.g. Rosier) are included! 


	4. Rose's secret Peter's revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.  
  
  
"What if we get lost again?" Remus asked, looking worried.  
"We have to learn our way around the Forbidden Forest sooner or later, am I wrong?" Sirius waved his hand carelessly.  
"Yes, we could avoid the forest all together," Peter muttered.  
"Besides if we want to get on the Quidditch team next year we should get some exercise," Sirius ignored Peter.  
"And chasing baby unicorns is just the way to do it," Remus couldn't help but burst out laughing as he said this, along with the others.  
***  
  
Rose was seating in the common room as the boys entered. The sight of her scared them so much they jumped back, yet Rose didn't even seemed to have noticed them there.  
"Rose, why are you up so late?" James asked weakly, but went she didn't answer he went over to where she sat, with the others right behind him.  
"Earth to Rose, anybody there?" Sirius waved his hand in front to Rose's face and made her jump in shock.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Rose asked as if she had just noticed them there.  
The boys grinned at each other thinking the same thing, they were off the hook.   
"Oh we just came down here to have some late night snacks," Remus lied.  
"Oh," his excuse was very lame, but Rose was too shaken to care or realize that none of the boys were carrying any kinds of sweets.  
"Rose are you okay?" James suddenly began to feel worried.  
"Of course I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Rose snapped.  
"Then what are you doing down here at 2 am, looking all shaken up?" Sirius asked who also sounded worried.  
"I just came down here to do my homework, since I spend most of my work time today to polish my cloud-surfboard (the family heirloom she got instead of the invisibility cloak) and I must have dosed off for a while. If you don't mind I'll just go back to bed since I obviously can't do any work this late at night. Good Night," Rose said all this very fast and fled up the stairs before the boys had any time to blink let alone reply.  
"Now that was weird," Sirius said after he recovered.  
"Yeah, what was up with all that?" Remus asked.  
"Don't know, but why don't just go to bed and deal with her tomorrow?" James said.  
"I agree," Peter said yawning.  
***  
  
"So boys please enlighten us about where you were last night," Rose said as she sneaked up on the boys in the common room.  
It was morning and Rose seemed to have recovered quite well from the night before.   
"Last night," Peter said laughing nervously and he like the rest was trying to keep a confused face.  
"Ok, why don't we make a deal. I wont tell any one you were sneaking around at night, and you don't breath a word about seeing me at all, and I mean it," Rose said threatening, "or you'll be sorry, very sorry."  
"We'll keep our mouths shot," Sirius put a hand over his mouth.  
"Yeah," Remus said.  
"We wont say anything about it ever," James said.  
"Promise," Peter said.  
"Good," Rose said and brushed past them.  
"Is it me or was she acting a bit too harsh even for her," Sirius said as he watched her.  
"Something is up, but she's not telling-"   
"James, we promised to forget about what we saw. If she finds out that we're spying on her or something, she'll never trust us ever again," Remus reminded.  
"You're right, the best thing we can do is be there for her when she tells us what's wrong," James nodded.  
"And the best thing we could do now is go eat, is it me or do we have to wait a long time for every meal," Sirius patted his flat stomach.   
***  
  
Rose bit her lip as her stomach gave a low growl. She had skipped breakfast to come to the library, but now she was starved and seem to have no choice but go to the Great hall. She decided to sign the book and read it there, but she hoped the boys wouldn't have another food fight or something like it today, since she needed some quiet time to herself.   
"Hey Rose," her friends greeted her, but she just nodded in return then grabbed a bowl of cereal and continued reading the book.  
After a while Rose the Great Hall began to empty out and Rose shut her book and was about to try to get to class when she noticed a peace of parchment with her name on it. She quickly took it and at once recognized Remus' handwriting:  
  
Rose  
What's up with you? I know that you're gonna say it's none of my business, but I'm really worried. Why were you reading a book about dreams at breakfast? Did you have some awful nightmare last night? Why don't you meet me in the History of Magic room at lunch, so we could talk?  
Till then  
Remus  
  
If it was from any one else Rose would have ignored the note, but there was something about Remus to make her feel glad about their little meeting.   
***   
  
"Charms is by far the best class," Lily said as they walked out of its classroom.  
"No way, Potions is the best, well actually except for the fact that we have Slytherins as our partners," Sirius said.  
"You're both blind, Transfiguration obviously tops all the other subjects," James grinned.  
"Ha, dream on buddy," Sirius snored.  
"Yeah, I can't believe you would pick McGonagall's class over the others," Lily said as they took their seats in the History of Magic room.  
It took only a few minutes for the whole class to quiet down, or perhaps fall sleep. That is except for Remus, who was watching Rose with a concerned look on his face. Rose was asleep like the others, only thing was that her face had a tortured expression on it and her body was shivering slightly. Remus (who sat on her right side) couldn't take it any more and knew that he had to wake her up, so he gently grabbed her shoulder and shook it slightly, making Rose snap out of the dream.   
Rose gasped and jump up in her seat, then quickly realized where she was and looked around to see who or what woke her up. When her eyes fell on Remus she paled but tried to straighten herself and look as normal as possible.   
Remus didn't take his eyes off her for even a second, although he knew that she was aware of that. After a little while her body became tense very tense, almost as if she was a statue, and her face became expressionless with her eyes glassy. She looked just like she did the night before.  
***  
  
I can't believe it happened right in middle of class, Rose thought, but at least I think Remus was the only one who noticed anything. She was walking to the Transfiguration class with all her friends chattering around her, but she felt alone and cold. McGonagall's class was always very important, but Rose couldn't make sense of anything as she copied the notes on the board. Soon the class was over and lunch had started, the part of the day that Rose was dreading the most all through her last class.  
Remus had seen, and there was now no way that Rose could lie. The thought of telling the truth to some one was very comforting and nice, but also scary. For a second Rose considered avoiding Remus, but decided against it since she hated people who walked away from situations.  
Before Rose could change her mind, she hurried to the History of Magic classroom. The room was empty, and Rose began to pace so time would pass, but fell deep into her thoughts, and didn't even notice Remus had entered the room until he put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Rose," Remus looked concerned.  
"Hey, I…uh…didn't see you come in," Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.  
"Guess not."  
"Yeah well-"   
"Rose stop trying to act normal, I can see there is something wrong with you. Just tell me what it is and I'll try to help you," Remus cut her off.  
"What makes you think I'll tell you about anything when I didn't even tell my own brother," Rose snapped.  
"Let me guess, you're still mad that James wasn't too thrilled about your friendship with the Schneider guy," Remus said shrewdly.  
"So…" Rose looked down.  
"Can't you just tell me what's wrong," he put his hand on her shoulder again, causing her to look up, "I promise not to tell a soul, and to help you any way I can."  
"Fine, I'll tell you," Rose jumped on the big desk and motion for him to join her, "It's not really that big of a thing, and I'm sure there are all kinds of potions that could fix it, but…"  
"But what?"   
"I want to make sense of it before it stops."  
"What stops?"  
"Okay, see last night I overheard some of the 3rd year girls talking about this potion they drank on their first night in Hogwards. I couldn't help but ask them what they were talking about, and they said there was this potion that would let you have a peek at the future when you fall asleep that night. They said it didn't work too well, but was better than nothing."  
"Why would they want such a potion?"   
"Oh they just wanted to see who they would date this year. See the potion will let you see the future of whatever you want. Anyways, they told me to only take 4 drops, but I took the whole bottle. I though maybe I would need it to be stronger for what I wanted to see, so that's why I still see the same thing every time I fall sleep."  
"Where did you get the potion, first of all?" Remus asked.  
"The girls traded me a bottle for the new shade of lipstick that was so hot with mom's fall fashion."  
"OK, now the first thing we do is go to Madam Pamfroy and have her make a potion to cure you."  
"But-"  
"Actually on second thought the first thing you should do is telling me what you saw in your dream."  
"Fine, but don't set your hopes up too high, I didn't see any thing as much as I felt it."  
"What?"  
"I mean the things I saw, or didn't, were mostly feelings,"  
"What kinds of feelings?"  
"Pain, torture, and...fear. I felt this huge power, it was the reason of all this. I could hear all the screaming see the blood and even feel the lives of all these people drain," Rose's eyes looked glassy for only a second, once again.  
"A power? What kind of power?"  
"I'm not sure…it was so strong and…and evil," Rose turned to him.  
"What did it want?" Remus felt a chill run down his spine.   
"It was laughing…the cries of the people made him laugh…oh my gosh, it had fun by making people suffer," suddenly, just when Remus expected her to burst into tears, Rose turned away and jumped off the desk, "I don't want to think about it any more."  
"I understand," Remus gave her a sad smile.  
"Thanks. I think I'll go and grab something to eat, all this talking made me hungry," Rose smiled back and started walking towards the door.  
"Wait" Remus called out.  
"Yes?" Rose turned around.  
"Why Rose? Why did you want to have a look at the future?"  
"Because…because of dad. Lately he seemed to be all stressed out about the future of our wizarding world, I didn't know why, but I wanted had to see myself if his fears are wrong or not," Rose turned back to the door and left a speechless Remus just seating there for a few more minutes.  
***  
  
"I totally can't believe Remus is gonna miss this," Sirius whispered.  
"Oh well, I'm sure with us around there'll be a lot more of this stuff happening in Hogwarts," James said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Ok, buddy you are gonna get your revenge from that good for nothing Slytherin girl, who was by the way thick enough to insult a Gryffindor," Sirius patted a happy looking Peter on the back.  
"Guys here she comes. You two go and try to distract her while I can curs her without any witnesses," James put his hand in his pocket.  
"Right," the other two said together.  
Sirius, smiling smugly, along with Peter walked over to the girl who was walking towards them to get to the Great Hall. Marlene's cheep bag had gotten ripped on her way to the Great Hall, and her friends had left while she cleaned up the mess. This was not really an accident but Sirius' plan to get her alone. During potions that day Sirius (who sat behind Peter and Marlene) had charmed the girl's bag to keep on getting worn out, so eventually it would rip apart.  
"Hey Marlene," Sirius gave her a wide grin.  
"What do you want?" Marlene glared.  
"Now that you mention it…" Peter grinned too.  
"There is something we want."   
"I don't have all day, get on with it," Marlene rolled her eyes.  
"Okay then, we just…" Peter began.  
"Want to…" Sirius continued.  
"If you don't stop annoying me like this and not tell me what it is, I'm going to leave this second," she snapped, and for a second Sirius thought of making something up, but then he noticed that James had done his job.  
"See you annoyed, and we did so we're going now," Sirius grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him to an empty classroom, where they burst out laughing so hard that their cheeks became wet with tears. Soon James joined them in both the classroom and the laughter.   
  
  
AN: I sure hope you can read Remus' handwriting!!!!!!!   



	5. Spiders Great Hall Chaos Marauders

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. 

"Transfiguration is too hard, I can't believe McGonagall gave us sooooo much homework," Crystal complained. 

"You'd think she would try to favor her own house," Vanessa let out a sight. 

"I wish we could smuggle house elves in to do our homework," Maya said. 

Her friends had been complaining about their amount of homework for the past three minutes, but Lily stayed quiet. It was true that the teachers had assigned them loads of work, but Lily was happy to be even in Hogwarts to care. 

"Hey guys," Lily turned around to see Rose behind her. 

"Hey Rose, where were you?" Lily asked. 

"I was just resting, our last class was very tiring," Rose took the seat on Lily's right. 

"Tell me about it," Maya frowned. 

"You did look a bit out of it today, something wrong?" Lily asked her voice a little worried. 

Lily had a feeling that something was going on with Rose today, but wasn't sure if she should say something. 

"Not really, but I'm going to the hospital wing to get some headache medicine after I eat something." 

As Rose filled her plate, Lily wondered where the boys were. She somehow knew that they were up to no good and also wondered what their lunchtime surprise was. In a few seconds though she got her answer as Marlene entered the Great Hall. 

"Ewwwwww," some one from the Hufflepuff table screamed, and was followed by many others. 

Lily quickly turned around to see Marlene on her knees in the entrance of the Great Hall, vomiting big hairy SPIDERS. 

"Oh god," Maya said in a disgusted voice. 

"I just lost my appetite," Crystal winced. 

"Me too," Lily said feeling nauseous, as she listened to people gagging and screaming all around the room. 

* * * 

Remus was on his way to the Great Hall, when he heard roars of laughter from an empty classroom nearby. Just then his three best friends Sirius, Peter, and James came out, still laughing their heads off. 

"Um, Guys whats up?" Remus asked walking up to them. 

"Oh not much, we just made chaos in the Great Hall," Sirius said in would be a casual tone. 

"How?" Remus raised his eyebrows. 

But Sirius just grinned and glanced at the door to the Great Hall. Remus started walking down the hall to see what was up and the others followed. As they got closer they heard the screams and the shrieks of the people, and opened the door to have big hairy spiders crawling out. 

"What the...?" Remus said as his eyes fell on the platinum haired girl that was on the floor not too far from the door. 

The whole scene was just too much; it looked like something out of a book. Some of the students were on the tables trying to avoid having thousands of spiders crawling on their feet, the others had their hands over their mouths looking as green as the slime coming out of Marlene's mouth. The teachers and the ghosts were trying to calm every one down while Peeves was flying around laughing in delight. The 4 boys decided to run for it before some one spotted them, and they didn't stop until they got to the portrait hole and in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I think I cracked a few ribs trying not to laugh," Sirius said after he got enough breath to speak. 

"Don't laugh, Try to look confused when every one comes back from the Great Hall and talks about what happened," James ordered them. 

"Yes sir," Sirius Saluted. 

"I'm serious," James said. 

"No you're not, I'm Sirius." 

"Sirius I really mean it, I'm really serious," James said, but then looked like he wanted to kick himself as his words played out in his head. 

"Oh...right, I'm James" Sirius winked at James as if he was just given a hidden massage. 

"Sirius you're just too much," Peter laughed. 

"I'm not Sirius, my name's James," Sirius protested. 

"Grrrr," James started growling but then caught himself and he too started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius asked as he exchanged confused looks with Remus. 

"I...don't...know..." James managed to say between his laughter. 

"Really guys, you should be less obvious about being guilty for the scene in the Great Hall," a female voice said. 

The boys turned around to see Lily grinning at them. With all the noise from James and Peter's laughter they must have not heard her enter the common room. 

"And what makes you think that we did it?" Sirius asked. 

"Hmmm, good question. It's actually pretty obvious, see you have been making each of the Slytherin's who were horrible to us pay, and Marlene wasn't exactly all buddy buddy with Peter. Other than that who else but you would do something like this?" 

"OK OK we admit we are guilty," Sirius put his hands up. 

"I thought so, anyways it was a good one I just wish I could have helped," Lily said. 

The word helped triggered something in Remus's mind. 

"Lily did Rose go to the hospital wing?" he asked. 

"She said she will, but I'm not sure if she's there yet, cause I sneaked out the Great Hall while it was still a war zone-" 

"Wait a sec, is something wrong with my sister?" James cut Lily off. 

"Uh...well...it's not so much of an emergency, but..." Remus started uncomfortably. 

"But what?" Sirius looked a bit worried too. 

"She just took this...uh potion, and well...well she drank more than she should have," Remus shuffled his feet. 

"Is she OK?" Sirius asked. 

"What kind of potion?" James asked at the same time. 

"It was just...well a dream potion, and she can't stop having the same dream over and over," Remus said still looking at his feet. 

"Oh, well hope she gets better," James and Sirius were both a little embarrassed for getting worked up over nothing. 

"Yeah," Remus said trying to not meet James' eyes. 

Peter broke the awkward moment by suggesting a game of exploding Snap, which every one agreed to. 

* * * 

Rose walked into the noisy common room looking happier than she did that morning. There she quickly looked for Remus, and found him, going over his charms textbook with Peter. Rose walked over to them and asked Remus if she could talk to him in privet, giving Peter an apologetic look. They walked over to a quiet corner, and Rose gave Remus a big smile. 

"Madam Pamfroy fixed the problem so I won't have anymore peeks into the future in my dreams and she gave me another potion to forget all that I saw," Rose sounded very relieved. 

"Great, but are you going to tell anyone about the evil?" 

"Not really, cause dad already knows, that's the reason he's been so worried lately," Rose said, "can we just forget the whole thing?" 

"Alright." 

"Thanks" Rose threw her arms around him, then walked away. 

AN: This is where the 1^st year ends; so I'm just gonna skip a little in the next chapter. 


	6. The plot to get Remus to Confess

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.  
  
AN: In this chapter Lily, James and their friends are now in the middle of their second year. Hope you don't mind that I skipped soooo much.  
  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus took off the invisibility cloak and sat in a circle on Remus' bed, since he was the only one who didn't have clothes, books, filibuster fireworks, dungbombs, and Quidditch magazines scattered all over it.   
"Let's toast to our very fine Quidditch game against Ravenclaw," Sirius hold up his glass of pumpkin juice, which was amongst the other food the boys had stolen from the kitchen, so their little celebration would be complete.  
"And that we'll make sure the Quidditch cup this year, will have our name on it," James said as the four of them drank.  
That morning their second Quidditch game had taken place, and once again the Gryffindor team won. Most of the boys were on the team, James- seeker, Sirius- beater, and Remus- beater. Peter hadn't really tryout, since he knew from the year before that his relationship with broomsticks was a lot like the relationship between oil and water: they couldn't mix. Now all they had to do was win against Hufflepuff, to get the cup.   
"You know tonight is a great one to go fight some trolls in the forest," Sirius suggested stuffing chocolate chip cookies in his mouth.  
"No way, after the exhausting game today I need some rest so I'll have enough strength for-"   
"Strength for what, Remus?" Sirius asked casually, he didn't remember anything that they needed much strength for the next day.   
"W-what d-do you mean?" Remus paled and his glass of pumpkin juice slipped through his shaky fingers, splattering the bed mattress.  
Peter and James exchanged surprised looks, while Sirius ran a hand through his silky hair. His mouth was parted slightly as he was trying hard to think of what he could have said to scare his friend so much.   
"Remus all I…all I meant was to ask what you needed a lot of strength for the next day. I mean tomorrow is Sunday, and none we did all our homework together the day before," Sirius wished he could take away his friend's fear, but he couldn't…not when he didn't even know what it was that scared him so much.  
"N-nothing important, just…just class a-and…" Remus bit his lip and before any of them could react he bolted out of their room.  
"Now what was that about?" Peter sounded as surprised as both James and Sirius felt.  
"I don't know, but I just wish Remus could trust us enough to tell us what frightens him so much," James said as Sirius, his eyes full of concern stared at the big stain the pumpkin juice had left behind, for a second, then took out his wand and with a wave made it disappear.  
"How can we make his fear disappear when we don't even know what it is?" Sirius said softly.   
  
***  
  
"Lets see, Muggle Studies sounds easy enough," Maya murmured.  
"Boring is more like it," Rose said as she charmed another strand of her hair purple.  
"What's with the purple highlights?" Lily asked tearing her eyes away, for the first time, from the sheet they were handed that very morning.  
"Just something to do that has nothing to do with deciding our future careers," Rose sighted as she took out a mirror to check out her charming work.  
"Urgh, this is beyond horrible. How am I supposed to know what I want to do as a witch," Crystal complained.  
"Chill girl! Why don't you just do what I did? You could charm the names of the classes to become a different color each, than just pick the colors you like the best," Vanessa was the only one other than Rose who didn't take this all that seriously, it was obvious by the way she had spend the whole afternoon reading magazines and other fun stuff.  
"You know what, your way is my best option. I'm muggle borne so there is no point in deciding what to pick, after all I hardly know what wizards do for a living," Lily said stretching her obviously sour arm muscles.  
"Do what you like but I'm gonna take the lessons I need for my future job," Maya said.  
"Good for you. I better get going, I promised to help Remus with his Potions homework," Rose said as she picked up her binder and left the common room.  
"Speaking about Remus, why do you think we found him sleeping on a coach instead of his bed this morning," Vanessa asked.  
"The others probably cursed his bed," Maya shrugged, but Lily bit her lip looking worried.  
"I think there is more to Remus than we know," she said putting her hair up in a high ponytail as thought it would help her think better.  
"What do you mean?" Crystal looked up in interest.  
"I mean, he disappears every once in a while, and gives us a lame excuse for it each time. Oh and have you noticed that his dirty blond hair gets dull and hay like soon before when he disappears?" Lily said.  
"Who cares, his hair is silky most of the times, besides it's his eyes that matter," Crystal said.  
"Gosh can't you stop thinking about a guy in that way for just a few minutes," Vanessa sounded annoyed.  
"Whatever."  
"Anyways, why don't we try to find out what his secret is?" Lily said, "I can't help but to feel worried about him."  
"I get what you mean, but don't you think Remus would have told us if he needed help?" Maya pointed out.  
"What if he's too afraid to say anything?" Lily suggested.  
"Maybe, but it's still a bad idea. By trying to find out his secret we might somehow hurt him, and then Rose'll rip our heads off," Vanessa said.  
"Is it just me or did something happen between the two, I mean they've become so close. I always kind of though Rose would be paired off better with Sirius but I guess I was wrong," Crystal said.  
"Actually I think she and Schneider are getting very close, she even hung out with him a few times during the summer vacation," Vanessa said.  
"*Sigh* how romantic, it's almost like Romeo and Juliet," Maya breathed.  
"Speaking of couples, I saw Dustin Egbert's girlfriend Lindsay Sharpless kiss Mac Kingston," Crystal said.  
"Really?!! That girl dates any one in Quidditch robes," Vanessa laughed.  
"Eeeewww!!!! Mac is that ugly Hufflepuff chaser right?" Maya wrinkled her nose.  
"Maya! That's really rude, besides I think his eyes are kind of nice," Lily said frowning.  
"Sorry, but I can't see why she'd cheat on Dustin with him," Maya said.  
"Because he wears Quidditch robes," Crystal said simply.  
"Hey maybe she'll kiss Rose or Vanessa next," Maya said laughing.  
"Ewww!!!!!! Gross," Vanessa threw a pillow at her, "if it really does happen though me and Rose'll get the right to beat her up, which is something she rightfully deserves."   
"I agree, maybe we should pay her back for playing a Gryffindor," Crystal said.  
"Yeah!!!!" Maya said as Vanessa nodded in agreement, while Lily rolled her eyes grinning a bit.   
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with your mother?" Rose asked Remus her voice full of concern.   
"Oh nothing too serious, but I have to go and see her tonight," Remus said sounding very uncomfortable.  
"If you want my dad could have the best doctors in our world give her a visit," James suggested.  
"Really it's fine, I just want to be there for her," Remus said his face going a little pink.   
It was nearly sunset and Rose, Vanessa, James, Sirius, and Remus were walking off the Quidditch pitch together. Rose and Vanessa were too part of the Gryffindor team, Rose was the Keeper and Vanessa a chaser. The other two members of the team were both six years: Ty Goldring (the captian and chaser) and Colin Baddock (another chaser) They had had a Quidditch practice, just a little while ago, but it was a short one since nearly everyone was drained out of energy from yesterday's game. Now Remus was trying to explain to his friends why he was going to leave this very night, although he wasn't being very convincing.  
A little while later the gang made their way to the Great Hall to have dinner. The Gryffindor table was buzzing with laughter yet Remus looked grave and the others worried as they neared their joyful friends.  
"I don't really believe in fortune telling, but Divination was turned to such a beautiful blue color I couldn't resist…" Lily laughed.  
James decided that he really like the sound her laughter, it was warm, light and quiet, it made him think about gentle summer breezes.  
"Stare much," a mocking voice whispered in his ear.  
"Very funny," James sounded calm but inside he felt a surge of panic, had Lily noticed him staring, and for how long?  
"She was too busy talking to Crystal," Sirius said understanding James' thought, but then his famous evil grin was back.  
"Sirius," James whispered now paling, because Sirius was walking towards where Lily sat, looking wickedly evil.  
James stared with bated breath as Sirius leaned down next to Lily and whispered something in her ear making her full lips form an unmistakable smirk. Sirius you jerk, now she'll think I'm a total loser, James thought. How the heck was he supposed to explain why he'd been gawking at her? And why the heck did he care about what she thought of him? The question hit James so suddenly he blinked a couple of times.   
"That is a good question, why do I care?" James asked himself in barely a whisper but the person who had walked right behind him seemed to have heard.  
"Care about what?" she asked her voice and raspberry scent making him feel knob.  
  
***  
  
Lily was surprised to see fear in James' eyes. As she remembered Sirius had told her something about Narcissia wincing in fear every time she touched her hair (since the potion they had given her the year before reappeared only a short time ago), and that James had something to tell her about their plans to get back at the Slytherins. But as soon as James heard and saw her he paled as if he'd seen a ghost. Lily decided it would be best to jog him back to reality.  
"Sirius told me that you wanted to tell me something about the new plans you've cooked up to get back at the Slytherins," Lily said pointedly.  
"Oh r-right," James was slowly recovering from the shock but hissed something that sounded suspiciously like "Sirius Black you're a dead man."  
"Sooo…?" Lily smiled uncertainly.   
"Oh we've decided to give their food some life, if you know what I mean," James who had fully recovered said smiling mischievously.  
"No way!" Lily's eyes grew wide with excitement, turning James' smile into an amused one.  
It takes so little to make Lily excited, he thought.  
"So tomorrow at dinner time is when it all begins," James said trying hard not to laugh as Lily's face flushed even more with excitement.  
"They totally deserve it after poisoning Ty (the Gryffindor team keeper and Captain)'s food, so he'd be sick for the game against Revanclaw," Lily without realizing it, threw her arms around a very shocked James, hugging him tightly.  
After she let go though, she realized that she just hugged James Potter. She felt herself go warm and one glance at James told her he was also very embarrassed about this.  
"I'm uh kind of…hungry…so I'm uh gonna…" James began his face red.  
Lily quickly nodded making him smile gratefully, as he went over to sit between Remus and Peter.   
As Lily returned back to reality she realized to her relief no one had sensed anything wrong since their hug lasted for only about a second (although it seemed like an eternity), except for Sirius, who was grinning brightly.  
As soon as Lily realized he was looking at her, her blush deepened and she quickly turned around living the Great Hall, even though all she had had for dinner was a tiny bit of salad and her stomach was growling.   
Now she would have time to lay alone in her bed and think about why she wouldn't changed what happened (not even for a huge amount of gold), even though it made the pit of her stomach sink every time she thought about it.   
"Do I care about James as more than a friend?" Lily asked herself out loud.  
  
***  
  
James was looking out the window and thinking about Lily, when he noticed the full moon. Something was nagging in the back of his head, it was somehow odd to see the full moon this night, but he couldn't remember why.   
"Isn't it weird, the last time Remus was gone I remember it was also a full moon," Sirius who was standing behind James drinking water said, making something trigger in James' head.  
"Could it be…?" James started his face glowing in a silvery way under the moonlight.  
"No way, it's probably just a coincidence," Sirius said, but it was obvious from his eyes that he didn't think so.  
"Guys why do you look so grave," Peter's voice shook a little.  
"Nothing," they said at the same time as they exchanged meaningful looks.  
It wasn't that they wanted to keep Peter in the dark, it was just that they didn't want to get the poor boy worried over something they weren't sure was even true, or in fact something that really didn't believe was possible. After all full moon was known as the night for odd thinks to happen and monsters to appear, especially one that only appeared once a month.  
  
***   
  
Lily woke up feeling happy for some reason she couldn't remember, but then it hit her. She could still smell James's earth scented robes, and feel his shoulders under her arms. It wasn't much, but she couldn't help but feel all cheerful and tingly.  
"So Lily what's with the smile," Rose asked brushing her long hair as little specks of water dripped down her white bathrobe.   
"Just morning joy," Lily blushed a bit but turned the conversation in another direction, "how was your morning run?"  
Rose looked troubled for a second but then she picked up a folded piece of paper from her bedside table and gave it to Lily and left before Lily had the chance to open it.   
The paper was written in Rose's big bold writing and it said:  
  
Lily  
Hey!!! I really want/need to talk to you. Get dressed and meet me out side the Castle doors before breakfast.  
Rose  
PS: it's Really important!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily quickly showered and dressed without wasting anytime to dry her hair (so she charmed it up in a tight bun) or put on make up. As soon as Lily walked out the castle, she saw Rose waiting for her with toast and marmalade.  
"So is there something you wanted to tell me about," Lily broke the silence after a few minutes of munching down toast and walking along side the lake.   
"I don't know," Rose gazed hard at the shimmery water.  
"Hmm?" Lily raised her perfectly tweezed eyebrows ever so slightly.  
"It's just that…" Rose turned her head away from the lake and looked into Lily's eyes, "I don't know if I should tell you this. It would sound more natural if I tell James or even Sirius, but I feel like telling you is what I have to do."  
"You know you could tell me anything," Lily said warmly.  
"I need you to help me figure out if I should say anything to the others about Remus," Rose said her purple eyes burning into Lily's emerald ones.  
"What about Remus?" Lily asked.  
"I decided to run earlier than usual this morning, but Vanessa said she was beat and would join me a little later," Rose looked away again, "while I was running I saw a somebody walking towards the castle as I got closer I realized it was none other than Remus."  
"So then he is back," Lily didn't get what was so strange about this, which made Rose look back at her again.   
"He was bleeding Lily, and his robes…they were badly ripped," Rose's eyes were now shining brightly, "I couldn't move from where I was standing and I was only a few meters from him and the door, yet he didn't notice me at all. It was as if he was totally drained out of energy and was walking to the door like a zombie."  
"Oh my gosh," Lily whispered.  
"I know, I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me what the problem is," Rose wiped away the single tear that flew down her cheek, "do you think we should go and confront him,"  
"We don't want to hurt him in anyway, so maybe it's best if we really don't know," Lily said putting a comforting arm around Rose, who nodded, "in the mean time lets go inside the castle and get some hot chocolate, you look a little pale."  
Rose gave Lily a weak smile and let herself be led away to the entrance of the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Remus how is your mother?" James asked in a rather peculiar tone.  
"Better," Remus muttered his eyes on the floor.  
"That's nice," Sirius patted him on the back trying to look encouraging.  
"Yeah, well I have to go to the library and do my homework otherwise I'd be behind," and with that he left leaving the three boys with worried expressions.  
"James maybe his mother is really ill," Sirius said frowning.  
"Yeah maybe…" James said suddenly looking dazed.  
"Yo Potter! Yooohooo anybody there," Sirius was waving his hand in front of James' face.  
"Sorry bout that, but I think I found a way to see if our friend Remus is telling us the truth or if he is lying," James grinned making the other two do the same, that night they would find out if Remus Lupin really had a hidden secret.   
***  
  
"You know that you could tell me anything right?" Rose said as she hugged Remus.  
"Yeah, I do," Remus said but he tensed up.  
"Good," Rose said as they let go.  
"Well…have you visited Hagrid lately?" Remus asked obviously changing the subject quickly as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  
Before Rose had the chance to answer, Sirius appeared out of no where and grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him to where James and Peter were standing, not even giving him a chance to protest. Rose looking suspicious followed to see what the three boys had in store for Remus. But of course even she never expected a big beautiful cake to appear in James waiting hands.  
"Remus the three of us backed this cake for your mother all our selves, do you like it?" James said in an angelic voice.  
Now that Rose was closer she could see "Hope you Get Well Soon Mrs. Lupin" written in baby blue icing, but got too distracted by Remus' uneasiness to admire the cake for too long. One glance at Remus told her that something was defiantly wrong, but what, she couldn't tell.  
The poor boy had paled the second he saw the icing on the cake, and now he face his three roommates with red cheeks, teary eyes, and a wide-open mouth.  
"Remus yoo-hoo, didn't you hear us? We asked if you liked it," Sirius waved a hand in front of Remus.  
"I…it's…its very nice," Remus said now biting his lip hard as if trying no to cry or even say something that he shouldn't.  
Rose glanced at Sirius and James and saw that they were giving each other knowing looks but they had a guilty look in their eyes, while Peter was biting his lip looking unsure and guilty.   
  
***   
  
"So we were right, his mother isn't really sick, other wise he'd have been really thrilled when he saw the cake," Sirius analyzed  
"You know he could've just remembered his mother's bad condition, and maybe that's why he became so upset," Peter shrugged.  
"Naww, I saw guilt and regret in his eyes," James said.  
"Yeah, now its time for the next step of the operation," Sirius grinned, "this one is actually fun, compared to the last one at least."  
Sirius was of course talking about their cooking experience, the boys who obviously had no cooking experience what-so-ever had some trouble baking the cake that they had gotten sooooo frustrated that they charmed the rock-hard burned of what was there first few tries of backing, out the kitchen at neck-breaking speed. As much as this was not intentional, the teachers thought it was, after all having 4 rocklike cakes covered in icing zoom around in the staff-room attacking teachers seemed very much like what they would do.   
"What are you talking about?" James raised his eyebrows.  
"James, when you go to your grandparents' castle, do you ever look around in the old closets in the dark abundant rooms?" Sirius' grin widened  
"Who doesn't, but what's your point?"  
"My point, is that you must know what boggerts are then,"   
"Of course they turn into what you fear the…" James suddenly grinned, "you're genius!!!!!!!!"  
"Huh? What's a boggert?" Peter look from Sirius to James confused, since Peter had always been too afraid to look around his grandparents' old place.  
"Never mind Peter, we'll explain it to you later. Anyways first we have to find a boggert, but in a castle like Hogwarts there are plenty, we just have to look in some of the dark places," Sirius started pacing, "why don't we start by looking in that old classroom we hid in last week when Filch was on our tail?"  
Peter made a sudden terrified noise, but he was scared of the room or anything, it was that he remembered the how terrified he was of having Filch after them for bewitching the school walls to screech whenever the janitor tried to clean them.  
"Good idea the closet in that room looked really old, as if no one had ever washed it in the past century," James' voice sounded a bit ruffled since he had stuck his head in his truck, and after a few minutes it seemed like he found it since pulled his head out grinning, "I suppose we need my invisibility cloak to search the whole school without being noticed."  
  
***   
  
"Hey Remus are you okay?" said a soft female voice.  
"I'm fine," it took quite a lot of him to keep himself from snapping the girls head off.  
It wasn't that he didn't like her or anything, but so far she wasn't the only girl who had asked him this question, it seemed as if every 3 minutes or so a girl or few girls would come and ask him the exact same thing. For a second he wondered how many thousands of girls Hogwarts had, because it sure seemed like a million from where he was standing.   
"Could have fooled me," the voice suddenly sounded more familiar as the girl came closer, and the sudden sight of the long red hair confirmed his thoughts.   
"Lily?"  
"Yup, so do you want to tell me why you're looking so pale and grim today, or are do we have a Malfoy wannabe in Gryffindor?" Lily sat next to him on a library chair.  
"Hey!!!! Pale is so in, thought you knew that being a girl and all," Remus said with a weak smile, but it was his first that day, and Lily just rolled her eyes but grinned.  
"It's great to see that you can still smile, I never would have believed it a minu-"  
"Hey peeps!!!" Sirius' loud voice made most of the people in the library turn to glare at him, but a few girls burst into giggle, which caused even more glares and a bit of chaotic atmosphere, since now some students had started to fight. Sirius gave every one an apologetic grin, which made Peter and James laugh even harder.  
"Poor Sirius, he can't go anywhere without causing chaos," James said smirking, "and just by being polite and saying hi."  
"Thank you," Sirius sounded very pleased to hear that, but suddenly his expression changed and he turned to Remus, "Prof. McGonagall said she wants to see us in the staff room right now, I think it about that shrieking walls thing."  
"Oh?" Remus looked less than alarmed which took Lily by surprise since he was in danger of getting in major trouble and he didn't seem to care the least bit, perhaps what he was going through was much worst than getting detention or losing points, she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Why is the staff room empty?" Remus asked.  
"Don't think McGonagall wanted to have the other staff members as witnesses for her cruel and unusual punishment," Sirius said.  
"Well we are in the staff room alone so why don't we have a look around," James suggested, "lets have a look in the closet."  
"I-i-it's moving," Peter said looking positively terrified even though he knew James and Sirius' plan was sure not to bring any harm to him.  
"Soooo? You know what why don't you open the closet door Remus?" Sirius said gently, almost as if he was handing Remus his own B-day presents.   
"All-all right," Remus didn't really have a choice, after last night he owed his friends big and didn't want to turn there offer down so he slowly made his way to the closet.  
As he opened the closet door with a shaky hand, something sprang out and took the shape of a…moon! Remus could feel his whole body shaking, he was going to transform in front of his friends! No, no he couldn't let that happen, he had to run, had to get away, so without out a second glance at his friends he ran out of the staff room.  
  
***  
  
"Remus," Sirius' voice made Remus open his eyes but didn't make an effort to get up from his bed.  
"We need to talk," something in their voice made him change his mind, and he opened his bed curtains so he could see his friends.  
Remus' face somehow looked paler than usual, and he felt like he was going to throw up or something like that, but he was determined to face this, it was the least he owed his friends.  
  
  
  
Note: Thankx for all the reviews, and no I wasn't planning on stopping after chapter five, I really enjoy writing this fanfic and I'm planning to continue it for sometime! 


	7. Crush Potion is Made to Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters.  
  
A/N: THANX for all the GREAT reviews!!!!! OK I know I haven't been writing for a while but we cancelled our internet for the past few months, so I couldn't really post in any of my fanfics, but anyway I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING THIS STORY!!!! In fact I wont, I want to continue it till they graduate! Maybe even longer.it depends on the # of reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!  
  
"D-do you know?" Remus asked quietly his voice quivering a little.  
  
"Yes," James said.   
  
"I s-see, well you c-could go to D-dombledore and tell him that you w-want a new room, I-i'll understand. I m-mean not many people like to sleep in the same room as a warewo-" Remus said looking down, trying not to think about how much he would miss his friends.  
  
"Will you shut up already," Sirius cut him off, "we're not planning to get away from you."   
  
Remus slowly looked up with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"How could you think we'll stop being your friend just because of something you have no control over?" Sirius went on trying to ignore the fact that Remus was staring at him with wide eyes.   
  
"B-but aren't you afraid?" Remus asked.   
  
"AFRAID!!!!!!!! How could you even say that word in a sentence that involves me?????!!!!!! Have you ever even seen me being afraid before????" Sirius put his right hand on his heart pretending to be deeply insulted.  
  
"Oh come on Remus, you didn't actually think we could dump our best friend just because he turns into a wicked monster once a month?" James smiled making his way to sit next to him on his bed, " Seriously, though it's not your fault and it's actually pretty cool, cuz see I finally achieved my goal of having cooler years in Hogwarts than dad, don't think any of his friends got to turn into a werewolf. Oooh dad is gonna be so jealous too bad I can't tell him!"   
  
"So you guys really think it's cool?" Remus said hanging his head down a little so they wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.   
  
"Of course! Think of all the possibilities, you could go bite off Snape's wand arm the next time he pisses you off," Sirius said smirking, but then put his hands up as in to give up when he saw Remus' horrified expression, "just joking! Jeez I sure hope not all Werewolves are this humorless, otherwise they'll soon be called borewolfes instead. I'M KIDDING!"   
  
"If Sirius is ready to calm down and get serious, we have to tell you something that'll bring up your mood," James said motioning for the other two to get on Remus' bed.  
  
Sirius threw himself on the bed, causing a few "ouches", but Peter slowly sat on the other side of James, he had been a little scared when he had learned about Remus' secret, but he remembered the time when Rosier and Wilks were throwing his wand back and forth, and wouldn't give it back until Remus arrived and disarmed them both before they even noticed that he was there. With that memory he decided that Remus might be strong, but he would always protect him, something he seriously needed.   
  
"Well you see Remus, we did a little bit of research on our own, and realized that werewolves are only dangerous to humans and not to animals," James began, grinning at Remus who look uncertain, as if he couldn't see where all this was going.  
  
"And suddenly we remembered that wizards could turn into animals, at will, because my mom is a spy for the ministry and so she is an animagus," Sirius continued, "well we three decided that we're going to not only be there for you when your not a werewolf, but also when you turn into one by transforming into different animals."   
  
"What? But isn't that like against the law or something? I thought we had to have to be a certain age and register and everything!" Remus said not sure his hearing was all right.   
  
"Who cares, we could still become animagus and not register, the only reason people do that is because they're afraid of it going wrong, and mind you it could go VERY wrong," Sirius was about to talk more about the dangers of this, but hearing Peter's frightened squeal made him change his mind, "the point is it's gonna be very hard but both James, you, and me get top marks so we don't have much to worry about."   
  
"Exactly!!!! Can you imagine how cool it'll be??? The four of us could go exploring around to places we could never as kids, we'd know every secret passage every room, every path, we could even make a diary, a map, or a book about it and become legends," James said sounding a bit over dramatic.  
  
Remus shook his head laughing, and the others joined. "You're really gonna do this aren't you?" he said his eyes over bright.  
  
"Yep!!!!" Sirius crossed his arms as he nodded, trying to look serious, not that it worked anyway since the others just rolled their eyes, "what is this? When I act goofy, in other words I act like myself you all tell me to act my age, and when I try to act serious you roll your eyes meaning I should act my age, what is wrong with you people????????!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jeez calm down Sirius will you," James said and before Sirius could protest he add, "if you don't we might not get the chance to celebrate our new mission by getting revenge on the Slytherins for the last Quidditch match."  
  
"If it's still planned for dinner time we should get going," Remus suggested grinning and getting to his feet, "to the kitchen then, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay here comes Snape," Rose whispered.  
  
Crystal flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Vanessa took a deep breath, as the five Gryffindor girls made their way towards the advancing Slytherin boys: Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, Christian Avery and Aaron Lestrange.   
  
"Hey Rosier, how is it going?" Rose called and Rosier waved in return, but none of the other boys greeted them in anyway, well except for Snape who sneer.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Rose pointedly ignored him.  
  
  
  
"Rosier I thought we could do something together this weekend you know? Maybe go for a walk along the lake or something," Rose said not the least bit embarrassed of asking Rosier out right in front of his friends, who all by the way looked shocked by her behavior.  
  
But that was the plan, Rose's little invitation would pop the Slytherin boys into a state of shock which would give her friends time to charm Snape's pencil out of his bag and into theirs without being seen.  
  
"Sure," Rosier said without thinking twice.  
  
"It's a date then," Rose grinned throwing her head back.  
  
"What? Rosier man your not serious bout dating a Gryffindor are you?!!!" Avery frowned.   
  
"That's really none of your business!" Rosier snapped.  
  
  
  
To Rose's satisfaction the boys argued for sometime giving the girls more than enough time to fulfill there mission of stealing something with Snape's DNA, so as soon as Crystal gave her a huge smile Rose quickly backed away from the Slytherins who didn't notice a thing. And finally when the three were out of there sight they started running as fast as they could to the Moaning Myrtle bathroom, were they had figured would be the best place to whip up the potion they had in mind, however before they entered they whistled a short tune so the 2 girls already inside wouldn't get scared when they entered.   
  
"Hey I was wondering when you guys would come back, I don't want to be late for dinner tonight, cause James promised me a little treat," Lily exclaimed as soon as they entered.  
  
"Well we got the DNA," Vanessa grinned triumphaly.   
  
"Great, this potion is complex but not as complex as the love potion, I mean we could whip this whole thing up in only a few days, because we're not talking bout a true love potion but a crush potion," Lily explained.   
  
"A few days huh? This is better than I thought," Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't a love potion be better?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Yes, but love potions are VERY complex and they could go HORRIBLY wrong. For example my second cousins' best friend took this silly dare to give this cute guy a love potion, but soon lost interest in him and fell in love with some one else. The whole thing hurt the first guy soooooo much that he ended up committing suicide." Maya sighed tragically, "it was quite a shame he used to be such a sweet and funny boy plus he was really great looking."   
  
"Ok we get the point, there'll be no love potion making," Rose waved an impatient arm, "can we get started, I don't want to miss the prank the boys set up."  
  
After 15 minutes of adding the intergradient the girls were finally done for the day and had to get to the Great Hall. They sat together chatting happily about the new type of lipstick that changed into the color(s) of your shoes, until they noticed Remus, Sirius, James and Peter enter.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius just couldn't wipe off the huge grin that covered half his face, as he and the others trying to look innocent (although no one was fooled) made their way past the Slytherin table very slowly. Not being able to resist the urge, Sirius bent over and poked Snape's sides, hard, making the poor boy jump and let out a huge squeal, making the 4 Gryffindor boys nearly fall over from laughing so hard.  
  
"F**k you Black, I'm not gay like you," Snape snapped.   
  
"The hell did you say?!!!" Sirius was about to jump at Snape, but was quickly held back by James and Remus, who whispered in his ear about their prank which will be displayed the second the meals appeared, and it did.  
  
While the two boys were still holding Sirius back from leaping at Snape, Dawn suddenly screamed, making everyone in the Great Hall turn to her. Pale faced she pointed to the huge lobster across the table, which to the Slytherin's surprise was very much alive, and slowly they noticed the same thing also went for the shrimp, the fish and every other food on the long Slytherin table, including the VEGETABLES. They had begun to crawl around as if alive and were quite brutal as some wrapped themselves around people's ears or throats.   
  
"Whoa man!!!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling free of his friends' tight hold, which had loosened since the girl's scream.   
  
"This is-beyond-wonderful," James managed to say between peels of laughter, seeing that the biggest lobster had a tight grip on Snape's over large nose, while Snape howled in pain.  
  
The rest of the Great Hall was shocked and yet amused at the same time. Lily and her friends who had already knew there was gonna be prank played out at dinner, had fought their way to the front of the crowd easily and now were standing there staring at the Slytherins with dropped jaws and dancing eyes.   
  
Of course not too long later a chuckling Dombledore made his way towards the Slytherins and the huge crowd parted for him, so he could easily make his way through, followed by McGonagall, Artemis, and Apollo (the handsome Arithmancy teacher) who weren't as amused. After Dombledore made all the live food disappear with a single wave of his wand, he told the Slytherins to go ahead and sit at the other house tables, McGonagall turned glaring at Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter, who grinned angelically.   
  
"Don't try to look innocent, I know it was you 4 that did this," she said sharply her mouth a thin line, "my office! Now!"   
  
Knowing that they were in huge trouble the boys followed McGonagall with their heads hanging down, but incredibly enough Prof. Dombledore stopped them.   
  
"Minerva dear, is there any direct evidence that connects these boys to the crime?" he asked his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
  
"Uh-well no, but of course it's them, who else could it have been?" McGonagall said sounding a bit awkward, but Dombledore just shook his head.   
  
"I believe many of the Gryffindores would have many reasons to do this, and as much as these boys might seem the most likely to do this there is still no evidence that suggests that they are guilty, and so there forth I believe they should be in no trouble, after all it's innocent until proven guilty," Dombledore said, and motioned to the 4 boys that they were free to leave.   
  
Remus, James and Peter had to practically drag an dropped jaw Sirius away from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindore one, and when they finally got there they burst into a shocked conversation about what Dombledore had just done for them, ignoring the compliments that were directed to them by the other Gryffindores.  
  
"THAT was unbelievable," Sirius said, looking as if he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah, Dombledore let us off even though he KNEW it was us who did it, I could tell," James said shaking his head grinning.  
  
"He did know, but like he said there was no evidence against us," Remus pointed out.  
  
"So, McGonagall would have punished us anyway," Sirius said bitterly, obviously remembering McGonagall's past punishments.   
  
"But that wouldn't have been justice, and I think that's what Dombledore wanted to teach us all," Remus said a little too wisely, making the other three smirk.  
  
"I swear Remus you sound more and more like a teacher everyday. I'll bet everything I have including my new broomstick, Nimbus 1984, that you're gonna be a Professor one day," Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, maybe he'll have to teach our kids," James said, his eyes sparking, "teach them how to break rules and bug Slytherins."  
  
"Well the only kind of teacher I'd like to be is a DADA teacher," Remus said laughing to himself, "it's not only my favorite subject, but if some of the kids bother me I could hex them and just say it's a part of the lesson."   
  
"So is hexing and playing pranks all that's on your minds these days," hissed an angry voice, and the four boys quickly turned around to find Ty's enraged face glaring at them.   
  
"What's your problem?" Sirius glared back.   
  
"My problem, is that three members of my team are too reckless to even get their butts out to the Quidditch pitch for practice!" Ty said through clenched teeth.  
  
The boys exchanged guilty looks, they had totally forgotten about the Quidditch practice scheduled for this afternoon. James gave his best apologetic grin, and got ready to apologize when.   
  
"Hey Ty, wait a sec!" Lily suddenly appeared pulling her hair free of it's high ponytail, and receiving quite a few admiring glances as her shiny locks fell around her pretty face, "listen it wasn't their fault that they were late, it was the Slytherins'."  
  
"What?" Ty asked.   
  
"I meant I heard that the Slytherins were planning on pulling another trick on the team on today's practice, so I warned the boys who went to try to prevent it," she quickly explain, battering her long eyelashes, "you surly wouldn't kick them off the team just cause they missed a practice when it was cause they tried to help the team?"  
  
"Uh well.in that case, I'm sorry," Ty really looked apologetic, perhaps the prank the Slytherins had pulled on him wasn't completely horrible, "I should have known you wouldn't miss practice on propose, I mean you LOVE Quidditch."  
  
"Oh it's all right Ty-" Remus began but was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be forgiven after you do us a favor," Sirius grinned, but Ty only snored.   
  
"Ha, dream on buddy. I'm not THAT sorry!"   
  
"Fine suit yourself! But don't blame us the next time we don't trust you enough to follow your orders in a game," Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
Ty looked taken back for a minute but catching the look on Sirius' face he seemed to have crumpled, so he simply sighed.   
  
"Fine! What do you want?" he said.  
  
"A little favor," Sirius responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to make up a story about me being badly injured," Sirius said simply.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, I mean wouldn't Madam Pomfroy set the story right?"  
  
"Oh leave her to me, some sleeping potion should do the trick."   
  
"You're actually serious?!!"  
  
"Yeah, there is an early practice tomorrow morning, so just inform Prof. McGonagall and she'll fill in the rest of my teachers."   
  
"And what will YOU be doing all day tomorrow?"  
  
"That, is none of your business," Sirius glared as him coldly.  
  
Ty shrugged and walked off while Lily and the boys stared at Sirius unsurely.  
  
"Seriously Sirius, WHAT will you be doing all day tomorrow?" James asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Finding out the truth," Sirius said quietly, and then he quickly turned and walked off.  
  
"What, was that about?" Lily asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea." James responded.  
  
3 weeks, Sirius though bitterly, I've been able to put it out of my mind for 3 whole weeks, then why in the hell did I crumple and let it take over? His dark eyes glared at the piece of paper that lay on his pillow, and without thinking twice his rage took over and he ripped the paper into small pieces.  
  
A/N: I know you're all gonna hate me for stopping here, but I can't think of a better place to end it before the next chapter starts! ^_^ 


	8. Lily The Birilliant

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Lily looked around at the circle of her friends who were all staring at her, with large grins, "Oh no! I don't even know Lindsay that well! Why me???"  
  
"Because you're so smart Lily," Maya began with her sweetest most angels like smile.  
  
"Yeah! You'll be able to think of the best way to get her to drink the potion!" Vanessa exclaimed putting her arm around Lily's shoulder.   
  
"Oh come on Lil, I know you can do it, make even my brother proud," Rose had no idea what she'd said was gonna hit a nerve, but the second she had finished talking, Lily had a large grin on her face, and began to get up.  
  
"All right, I'll do it!" Lily said making all the other girls cheer.  
  
Lily looked into the mirror and like always it gave her the confidence she needed to do what she had to do now. Her make-up was perfectly in place, shimmery lime eyeshadow with black liner, pinkish sparkly wet looking lips, and perfectly accented high cheekbones. She'd used a special charm she'd recently learned from Rose to make her hair in to large silky waves, way more beautiful than the ones stick like ones she tried to make by using moose. But even better was her tall slender figure that was better developed than most 13-years-old girls, that was now covered in a short white summer dress with tiny pink, orange and green flowers, and a pare of cute lime green platform sandals.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lily flipped her shiny hair over her shoulder and gave her most confident look, and walked out the door. Slowly she made her way towards the History of Magic classroom, where reliable source of gossip had in formed her would be where Lindsay was waiting for her new boyfriend to take her on a whole day date.  
  
Lily threw her shoulders up in the air and pushed the half open door open, and saw Lindsay's 3 inches covered in makeup face look up…but unlike the hopeful look Lily had expected…the girl's whole face was contorted in fury.  
  
  
  
Lily put on her best puzzled yet concerned face, " You okay?"  
  
"Just peachy!" she snapped glaring at Lily.  
  
"Whatever," Lily said shrugging, she wasn't gonna take any shit from anyone, "that's great."   
  
  
  
Lily opened her expensive purse and jumped on the professors desk, knowing that Lindsay was staring at her she looked through her purse and took out a cute letter written on pink paper with a flower designs on it. It was a letter she'd gotten from James and Sirius about a week ago, begging her to help them catch up to a class they'd all skipped…but Lindsay didn't know that.  
  
"Some one sent you a love letter?" Lindsay asked her voice a little softer, now that she'd began to think Lily was cool.  
  
"Yeah," Lily smiled, "It's too sweet! And look at what he gave me!"  
  
Lily took out the crush potion they'd put in a cool looking and had wrapped it up to make it look really pretty.  
  
"What's that?" Lindsay asked looking at it…almost hopefully, and Lily got the prefect way to make the girl to drink it.  
  
"Oh it's just my favorite muggle drink with alcohol in it," Lily said happily, and then as though she just remembered something she stopped and sighed in disappointment, "Oh shit! I totally forgot! I can't drink it, Prof. McGonagall promised a surprise quiz in transfiguration today!!! I can't get boozed up!"  
  
"Um Lily," Lindsay took out a cool looking gold money bag, and tried to smile sweetly as she brushed her bleached blond hair out of face, "I'll pay you as much as you want for that bottle, just please hon, I really need to get boozed up right now…Rick was my last source of alcohol!"  
  
"Are you okay," Lily couldn't help but look concerned now, Lindsay just snored.  
  
"Yeah, just that fucking loser Rick just found out that I was cheating on him and went to tell Steve about it too."  
  
"Aaaw!" Lily said in fake sweetness, "Here you go, you don't have to pay me anything, just try to get me another bottle of booze okay?"  
  
"No problem," Lindsay said taking the bottle and started to drown the whole thing down, "Whoa!!! This stuff is pretty strong!"  
  
"Yeah it is, but it wears off pretty quickly, making you feel totally happy and refreshed," Lily said honestly, and made her way to the door, "don't forget you own me one!" 


	9. Poor Lindsay, or Snape?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
  
"Lil, do you know what happened to Sirius, I mean I checked the Hospital Wing and couldn't find him there," Rose explained.  
  
"Actually I have no idea…I mean he was acting so strange last night," Lily bit her lip looking really worried.  
  
"Urgh," Rose groaned, "That's what James said, that kid is going to be disappointed when he realizes he's missed Hogwart's first ever dueling competition."   
  
Lily nodded and looked around once more…but then something caught her eye, and she instantly fell into uncontrollable giggles. The others looked at her strangely at first than followed her eyes, and nearly fell over cause of the hilarious sight. There was Lindsay wearing a huge white T-shirt with Snap's picture on both the front and the back, her hair colored green and her face painted silver…and that wasn't all…nop, this girl couldn't be satisfied easily, she was running around after Snape blowing kisses and looking all in love, while he ran as fast as he could looking terrified. Than suddenly poor little Snape fell over and Lindsay jumped right on top of his showering a screaming Snape with big wet kisses.  
  
  
  
By that time everybody had noticed what was happening and the room was filling with psychotic laughter, and at least half the crowd was on the flour or had a tear streaked face, but instantly everybody fell silence the second Prof. Dombledore appeared on the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; This is the first dueling competition held in Hogwarts for over 50 years, and I trust you all to behave and play by the rules," his eyes rested for a second on the Marauders, "I'm sure you've all read the notices your teacher have given you so I wont have to bore you with the instructions…I'd just like to confirm that the only way you may change one of your teammates is if him or her is badly injured, and even then you can only take the new teammate from the audience…no one the has participated is allowed.  
  
  
  
Now I'd like the participants to each find a group of 3, and wait in a line behind one the red lines near the stage!"  
  
  
  
Almost ¼ of the students seemed to want to compete, including Lily, Rose, and Vanessa. Maya and Crystal had decided that they were too scared and gladly let the other girls go without them.  
  
Standing in front of the girls were James, Peter and Remus, who were nervously looking around for Sirius.   
  
"He's gonna show up!" James said confidently.  
  
"What if he doesn't," Peter was practically shaking, "That means I'd have to fill in right?"  
  
"Don't worry he'll show up," even though Remus sounded just as confident as James, deep down he wasn't.  
  
Remus had a bad feeling that Sirius was not going to show, meaning they had to face the three strongest group in dueling in their grade…the Slytherin boys! 


	10. The Illest Weapon of all

Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
A/N: Sorry for making you all to wait this long…here's the action pack chapter…it gets a little dark by the end!  
  
"The first duel of the day will be between the Lily Potter's team vs. Marcia Patil's team," Fandburgs (the Studies of Ancient Runes Prof.) announced, "Good luck girls!!!"  
  
Lily felt very nervous but she worked hard at covering it up, glancing at Rose and Vanessa, who incredibly enough looked totally calm and ready to kick some butt.  
  
"Let's kick some Ravenclaw butt!" Rose hissed dangerously!  
  
Having Rose there beside her, gave Lily some kind of comfort knowing of her tough girl rep! She took a deep breath as she bowed, and the second she heard the tick of the clock she screamed out her hex, pointing her wand straight at Marcia's head! When the shock was over Lily realized she and her teammates had managed to knock all of their opponents out with the first shot, so she jumped up and started screaming in joy with the rest of her team.  
  
"Wow! That was great you guys! 1 shot and you get em out! Nice!" Remus said giving the girls a big smile, but soon the smile was faded away, since the Slytherin girls had just beaten the Hufflepuffs, "I hate to say this, but they ain't so bad!"  
  
"Whatever, too bad their not good enough to beat us!!! Everyone knows the Gryffindors are the best and we 3 are the best Gryffindor duelers in our grade…I for one refuse to be worried!!!" Rose said taking off her black leather jacket.  
  
"I agree, we're half way to making it to the next level, there is no way those snobby little losers are gonna stand in OUR way!!!" Vanessa said nodding, as she too took of her jacket, funny thing was all three girls had army shirts underneath!   
  
***  
  
"Cool were against another Gryffindor group!" Remus said feeling a little nervous, this was after all there first fight.  
  
"YEAH!!! It's that Kyle guy, Ty and that artist dude Chainsaw!" James said too excited in Remus' opinion.  
  
"aaah," Peter screamed softly looking terrified.  
  
"Hey Potter, you and your boys are dead!" Ty called.  
  
"You wish man! But since we're all Gryffindors here we might just go easy on ya!" James called back.  
  
"I gotta admit you can talk the talk, but let's see if you can walk the walk!" Ty called back.  
  
"Shut the hell up Ty, we don't need to explain how we're gonna kill the little 1st years!" Chainsaw smirked.  
  
"We'll show who the 1st years are!" Remus called out.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" James said grinning confidently.  
  
  
  
The second they heard the tick on the clock, James and Remus were ready they got Ty and Kyle, but Chainsaw was too fast and he got Peter in a flash. James could now see why so many girls were head over hills for him, even the older ones. He was so fast, he'd dodge every hex or curs they sent at him, and then send his own that James and Remus had to work hard to miss…James got the feeling they were going to lose and in the first round. We're gonna lose, James thought as a curst missed him by a hair, NO! Came another voice in his head, there is two of you and only one of him, use your brain man!  
  
"Remus! I'll hit him from rite you from left! Count in your head and every time you his a multiple of three send out a curse to his right a few inches away from him!" James cried out.  
  
Every few seconds both Marauders threw hexes at chainsaw one from left and 1 from right…and before they knew it they'd hit him so many times he fell to the ground!!!!!  
  
"WE WON!!!!" Remus cried out as he and James hugged like there was no tomorrow, "We beat Chainsaw!"  
  
"MARAUDER PRIDE!" James yelled out to the crowd who cheered so loud James was surprised the windows didn't shatter!  
  
After the nurse had cured Peter, he too joined in the celebration as now the Marauders watched a match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. James and Remus looked in horror as Malfoy, Snape and Rosier used very dangerous hexes on the other boys and won within seconds.  
  
Remus and James looked at each other their faces full of anger and determination, while Peter stood next to them trembling with fear. Incredibly enough before the sizzling anger in James' stomach was gone it was their tern against the Slytherins.   
  
"Yo Potter, Lupin…you're dead! We're gonna fucking kill you!!!!" Malfoy called to them.  
  
"And enjoy every second of it!" Snape laughed harshly.  
  
"Yo guys, cool it," Rosier said, "the we won't kill them, they'll die by themselves from the embarrassment after we wipe the floor with their face!"  
  
"Do you guys ever shut up!" James called out.  
  
"You want to beat us then you better be ready to fight harder than you'd ever dream…because we're not about to lose!!!" Remus called.  
  
"Hn, you Gryffindors are two goody-two-shoes to have a chance to win!" Malfoy said sneering.  
  
"Your right, we're not evil like you stupid gits…we've got skill though, unlike you of course!" James smiled confidently and Remus nodded at him and both of them patted Peter's back, "We've got you're back buddy, just send out as many curses as you can!"  
  
"J-James…I-I-I can't," Peter started shaking even harder and Remus gave James a pained look and another nod.  
  
"Just think that they've got Sirius and we have to get him back…or we're all gonna die!" James said, "think of the time they stole your wand!"  
  
"grr," Peter was starting to get angrier and angrier as James whispered thinks to him…and as soon as the clock had clicked, Peter started spraying out hexes all over the place and incredibly enough he managed to knock Malfoy out!  
  
Snape however smirked and used a really harsh hex that knocked Peter out in the first hit! James could feel his ears burning as he watched his friend fall to the ground and started throwing hexes only at Snape, and didn't realize that Remus was hit until Snape fell to the ground.  
  
"Moony!" James cried.  
  
"James I'm fine…I can still fight," Remus groaned, but stood up straight shacking slightly from pain, and dogging a hex from Rosier.  
  
"Lets get him the way we got Chainsaw!"  
  
"No! he's already seen that trick…I got a better idea—" but that second Remus got hit again and this time he fell to his knees.  
  
"You're so dead Rosier!" James cried spraying out hexes out so fast he didn't even know half the things he cried out.  
  
"James wait…you won't get him like this…he's drugged, that's why he is so fast! I can see it in his moves…there is a weakness to the potion he took! If you can move up close enough to him, he won't be able to see you too well and his reaction time to you is gonna decrease a whole lot!"  
  
"But he'll hit me before I get close enough…" James said still dodging more hexes, but to his surprise Remus trembling real hard now got off his knees and got to his feet!  
  
"I'll keep him busy!" the determined look in his eyes gave James a feeling that told him he was gonna make it, so without saying another word he made his way towards Rosier.  
  
Every step James took made him feel more and more vulnerable, but incredibly enough Remus was keeping Rosier so busy his hexes towards James we easy to dodge…but then James heard a cry, and realized Remus had been hit again, he was now expecting the worst and getting ready to be hit, when he realized there were hexes still being shot at Rosier! James felt a new feeling of rush run over him and began to ran towards Rosier not caring if he got hit and when he was a bout a foot away he pointed his wand out and started spraying Rosier with hexes…and this time it work he got hit over and over till he got knocked out!  
  
James felt the blood finally rush to his head and quickly turned away and ran towards Remus, just before he fell to the ground.   
  
"We won!" Remus said in a dreamy sort of triumphant voice.  
  
"Yeah! You were great…watching you fight till the very end gave me strength to do it! I probably would have been knocked out before I got anywhere near him if it weren't for you," James said wiping sweat and blood off Remus' forehead, as he watched a nurse take care of Peter and make her way towards Remus.  
  
  
  
A/N: the real fights haven't even began! Next chapter is gonna get a bit darker…and something really strange is gonna happen…but I'm not telling!!! ^_~ 


	11. Traver's Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
A/N: Ok I had to change the number of the chapters, so I could re-arrange the whole Sirius story, giving it only 1 chapter, all to itself…so I suggest you read the last chapter "Sirius' story" cause I had to totally change it because of book 5, but I like this one better anyway…that's why this one's moved up one chapter. Sorry O__O  
  
Sirius touched the small portkey sent to him, and instantly felt the effects of the whirlpool, enjoying it for seconds before he hit the hard ground in his parents' house. Clearly not pleased at being in the place he despised before he had to, Sirius brushed himself off and made his way towards the living room, like he had dreadfully expected, his mother and father were both there, and so was his little brother…and someone else.  
  
"Sirius, we'd like both you and you're brother to meet someone, you see this is Mr. Travers," she said pointing to the rather handsome stranger, with his short curly blond hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"Hello," Sirius said politely.  
  
"Hello Sirius," the man put out his hand which Sirius shook, "I've heard quite a lot about you."  
  
"Anything good? Or is it all bad?" Sirius said lightly, making the man smile elegantly, yet his eyes remained cold.  
  
"Actually what I heard is not only good, it's absolutely brilliant. You're parents have told me of the things you've done, the level of magic you're capable of at such young age, it had left me breathless. What are you now? 12 or 13?"   
  
"12, my birthday is next fall!" Sirius said, not quite sure he had heard Travers right, his parents had turned cold towards him after he had been placed in Gryffindor last year, "are you sure you were talking to MY parents???"  
  
"Oh yes, very sure," Travers laughed softly, "they are very fond of you, I found that they believe you will grow to be a very fine gentleman…though they fear you're associates at school might be some kind of an obstacle—"  
  
"MY FRIENDS ARE—" Sirius could never stand people insulting his friends, specially his family, and was about to give Travers a BIG piece of his mind, but he cut in.  
  
"I didn't say I agreed young master Black, try to keep you're temper in control. It would be a shame to have such handsome talented young man fall in trap of his own rage."  
  
"Ok enough niceties, what do you want with me?" Sirius said not caring he was being rude, the less time he spend in his family's house the better…and the cold eyes were starting to get to him.  
  
"SIRIUS," his mother screeched, Mr. Black squeezed her shoulder, so she wouldn't go on.  
  
"Mind you're manners," his father said calmly, turning to apologize to Travers, who shook his head quickly smiling at Sirius.  
  
"You're son is a clever one, Voldemort would be nothing short of pleased to get to know him."  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" Sirius asked, the name sounded a bit odd to his ears.  
  
"I see there is no waiting around with you, very well then. I've come here to invite the black family to a feast, held by Voldemort, a VERY talented wizard from Albania, and thought it would be nice to meet you little ones, since you are invited as well!"   
  
"A…a feast you say?" Sirius asked, his mind working fast, thinking of all the pranks he'd be able to work there.  
  
"Yes, and it will be absolutely admirable, as Voldemort is rather POWERFULLY magical," Travers light eyes shown in a way that it sent shivers up Sirius' spine, he didn't know why, but Sirius had instant dislike for both Travers and the Voldemort guy he kept talking about.  
  
"Great," Sirius said quickly, he had to find out for himself what was going on, "I'll be there!" 


	12. hidden strength

Disclaimer: I own nuttin cept Rose!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I'll really work on getting it all going faster! This chapter is all action packed and someone returns…^_~  
  
James watched quite a few duels, until both Remus and Peter had been released from a grumpy Madam Pomfrey, and joined him just before their favorite Gryffindor girls were going up against a group of older Slytherin girls.   
  
While Remus and Peter sat at the edge pf their seats, looking a bit pale, James was sitting back, relaxed, yet screaming out encouraging words and cheering the girls on. He was still rather disappointed that Sirius wasn't there yet, however James always believed on making the best of things, and he was sure Sirius wouldn't let them down in the end.  
  
He watched as Rose whipped her wand out, her face showing no sign of weakness or fear, and felt good knowing that he was related to him. Then there was Lily, and boy did she look pretty, her long dark red hair pulled back from her face in a tight ponytail, her large emerald eyes shinning with excitement, and her pink lips curled into a pretty smile. It was weird, but James was sure he would never bee able to look away from her…she was too pretty…but then the duel started.  
  
Watching intently, James groaned loudly watching Vanessa and then Lily go down, but not before taking 2 of the other team with them, which left Rose alone with the oldest girl…who sent a chilling cutting curse, missing Rose's flesh by inches, and cutting a large lock of shiny black hair away! James couldn't help but jump out of his seat outraged; cutting curses were far too dangerous, the girl shouldn't have been allowed…but the duel went on. The next time Rose wasn't very lucky, and that went for about a whole bunch of other times, curving deep cuts into his sister's flesh, causing blood to run down Rose's arms.  
  
James was about to run to the stage and pull Rose away himself, just when Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back hissing in his ear, and even though his voice wasn't warm in the least bit, James found it to be his calming down medicine.   
  
"Trust Rose, she's pretty strong…she'll get through this! Look at her, the blood doesn't seem to be having the least bit of effect on her, I'll bet you anything she doesn't even know it's there…"  
  
Incredibly enough Rose did pull it all off together in the end, her arm waved her wand so gracefully James could not believe his eyes, sending the other girl to get thrown back and hit the ground so hard she did not get up again. Cheering so loud, James was sure his throat would burst into flames, he made his way towards the two fallen girls, thinking that helping Lily might make her really notice him.  
  
The day went on with fight after fight, James was a bit disappointed that Lily and his sister didn't quite make it to the finals with the older grades, but static that all those times practicing dueling with Sirius was finally paying off…and Remus wasn't too shabby either. But James didn't know how the hell they were gonna win without Sirius showing up soon, and it seemed as though both Remus and Peter had given up on him, but not James.  
  
"We're gonna win," James said loudly, trying to keep Remus and Peter's spirits up, both boys had gone through a lot of injuries, and James just appreciated the fact that they were willing to keep going.   
  
"We always do," Remus said a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Ya!!!" though Peter didn't sound too sure.  
  
  
  
James tried his hardest to keep his grin on, sure he was still static about dueling, but he was starting to feel a bit hurt that Sirius wasn't even here yet and they had nearly gone halfway through the competition without him. Staring across James saw 2 5th year Ravenclaws, and a 6th year one. GREAT, James thought tiredly, this just keeps getting better and better!  
  
"Do you little boys honestly think you can beat us?" asked the tallest boy, smiling humorously.  
  
"No, but we're not backin' down!" James said stubbornly.  
  
"How do you think we got this far?" Remus backed James up, "don't underestimate us if you really wanna win!"  
  
"We are so dead," Peter whispered to James, who was sure he could feel him shaking…but realized it was himself.  
  
"Lets do it!" James said his voice not as loud as usual, his mind begging his shaking arms to stop.  
  
Within seconds Peter was down…and soon followed by Remus, who had been hit quite a few times but very strong power behind each curse. Though with a bit of Remus help, James had also managed to get one of the 5th years down….and now he faced two much older wizards, using his young age and great reflexes as an advantage to dodge curses, though he wasn't sure how much longer he would last!   
  
Feeling a sudden burning feeling on his chest, James realized he must have been hit by a hex strong enough to brake through his shield, and started to feel dizzy. His feet begged him to stop and let them fall to the ground, his chest burned so horribly he wanted to scream. Slowly letting his legs bend James leaned a bit forward, ready to fall and let it all end…that's when he heard him.  
  
"NO JAMES! DON'T YOU F***ING DARE GIVE UP!!!"  
  
That voice, so familiar, so strong…the pain in his chest felt totally numb suddenly, and James quickly straitened up, just in time to dodge a real harsh looking hex. Sirius, James thought, and saw a small flash back of when his best friend stood up against those two older Slytherin boys Lestranges and McIver! If Sirius was here he could do it!!! James thought, and realized what Sirius would say if James so cowardly just gave up…and thinking this James' mind cleared and his pain and fear numbed…giving him the perfect chance to hit the oldest boy with a curse a millisecond before his lips preformed his next curse.   
  
James had put a lot of power into that one curse, making the boy stagger back and fall to the ground…but James wasn't off the hook yet, as the other boy used James' 2 second stop as an opportunity to hit him with another curse, and a second horrible burning sensation entered James body, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, and the other boy thinking he had won jumped up in the air cheering.  
  
"JAMES! GO GET HIM BRO!!!" Sirius voice screamed out, and this time through all the pain, James was able to make out his best friend's face, his dark eyes that showed so much strength hidden within them.  
  
Letting out a loud scream from the agony it took him to get to his knees, James wiped his wand up so fast screaming out a stunning spell towards the bewildered Ravenclaw boy who fell back in an instant. Though it took every little bit of power he had left, James slowly got to his knees and walked up to Sirius grinning, through the horrible pain.  
  
"Hey Sirius, What took you so long?" James said, glad to see his friend's grin, before everything went blurry and suddenly black.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"You're parents are actually going?" James asked looking rather surprised, "this Voldie dude sounds like bad news"  
  
"If he didn't then my parents wouldn't be going now would they?" Sirius snapped, getting off of his chair, "it's not really important now we've got better—What the…"  
  
the other 3 boys burst into laughter at Sirius' confusion, in all the action going on they had all forgotten about Lindsey's rather unfortunate crush….though her Snape T-shirt hadn't come off! Sirius watched her chase the greasy haired boy for a full minute before rolling around in hysterical laughter, and then getting up, he smiled brightly at his friends.  
  
"Good to see you guys kept busy, what did you use on her?"  
  
"We didn't!" Remus smiled at Sirius' dumbfounded look, "I think it was Rose n her crowd!"  
  
"Girls…they come up with the strangest stuff," Sirius shook his head darkly, "so how did they do?"  
  
"Got cut, but they went pretty far for 2nd years….n so did we!!!" James added, though he still wasn't quite sure weather he was awake or not.  
  
"How the bloody hell did you get beat those Ravenclaws???" Sirius now looked at James with large awed eyes, making James' grin widen.  
  
"It was you buddy, I was thinking you'd probably beat the hell outa me if I just dropped!" Sirius just led out a large snort of laughter.  
  
"You better believe I would! Good job mate!"   
  
James somehow felt much more confidant; just having Sirius stand along side of him gave him more courage than he could even explain. He also felt less guilt, as Peter was no longer obligated to duel even though he had no desire too. Sirius turned and high fived Remus and then James, making them all feel as though their team was finally complete, with Peter standing in front of the crowd cheering them on!!!  
  
"Little first years vs. us…you gotta be kidding!" said a 6th year Gryffindor, named Derek Ashwest.  
  
"I know," Smirked the second one, Marko Bones, "and it's the little troublemakers, they probably have some zonko tricks up their sleeves!"  
  
"Hah! They're not even old enough to go to Hogsmead!" said the last boy, Anthony Goldstein, but Sirius just laughed at this.  
  
"Not everyone's family is as cheap as yours, mine always have dinner at Hogsmead at least a couple times a week!" Sirius said, "and trust me when I say Zonko has nothing over us!!!"  
  
  
  
James looked side ways at Sirius' determined face, and felt his own sprites raising sky high, though he was very aware that these Gryffindor guys were no joke, they were all extremely powerful! And he was right, before either of them had even the chance to send out their first hex, they were all hit. James couldn't believe it as his body began to go limp, he was losing energy and fast, it must have been a weakening charm, he thought looking around at Sirius and Remus who also looked extremely tired as they tried dodging the hexes and sent their own none of which worked.  
  
"James, Remus! I'll keep Goldstien and Bones busy…you two attack Derek!!! NOW!" Sirius yelled out, his voice incredibly enough steely though his eyes looked nothing less than exhausted.  
  
  
  
Once again Sirius' voice gave James some kind of strength, he had been right in thinking Sirius wouldn't give up in a duel, this was bad…as bad as it usually could get, but Sirius wasn't about to give up…and neither was James, and by the looks of it Remus. The two other boys didn't even nod at Sirius' command and just did what they were told. Screaming out stunning hexes at the same time, they managed to hit Derek hard enough to fall to the ground so hard he didn't get back up. Before James had the chance to scream out in triumph, he saw that Sirius' brilliant plan had its risks, like one involving Sirius being hit.   
  
Horrified James watched blood seep out and stain Sirius' white shirt, which was now not only torn but almost completely red…but Sirius clenching his teeth in pain did give up, instead looking at his attacker in pure hatred, he sent a strong paralyzing charm, which hit Goldstein accurately in the chest. With a surprised look the other boy fell hard to the ground. Bones however dumbfounded wasn't about to give up and sent a few quick curses towards them, one of which hit James on his right shoulder.  
  
James fell to the ground stunned, and Sirius biting his white lips in pain, looked even angrier now. He sent a couple of well strong curses at Bones, one which hit, causing the other boy to wince in pain as his shirt burst on fire. Extinguishing it quickly, though the skin underneath looked rather red and raw, he quickly send even more curses and managed to disarm Sirius with so much power, that he slammed his head hard on the ground causing him to lose conscious.  
  
I'm the only one left, Remus thought fearfully the second Sirius was hit, but his determination to avenge his friends…the only ones who accepted him for the horrible monster that he was…he was going to make sure Bones went down first!!! Even for the exhaustion that was eating away all his energy, Remus knew what he had to do, and was ready for Bones the second Sirius hit the ground. Fighting away all the pain it took for him to quickly dodge the curses (that thanks to Sirius were not as accurate as they would've been if Bones wasn't in so much pain cause of his burning skin), and sent out his own. Though incredibly frustrated that he kept missing by inches, Remus kept going, this was for his friends, who meant everything to him.  
  
"Give it up Lupin! A second grader is no match for me!" Bones called out a bit smugly as he missed another one of Remus' hexes.  
  
However Remus used his little moment of distraction as his chance to send another curse towards him…and it hit. But he wasn't done yet, Bone's hit him right back with another energy draining charm, but Remus feeling his legs buckling underneath him now sent a second boiling curse, hitting the other boy in the chest were it had been burned not too long ago. Bones screaming with agony fell to the ground…a second before Remus did!  
  
A/N: I'm gonna have the championship round not in the next chapter…but a later….and to all you reviewers: I'm sorry for taking so long the last time!!! First month of school is always busy busy busy…^_^ 


End file.
